


What Dreams May Come

by TamieH



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamieH/pseuds/TamieH
Summary: Assumes knowledge of Season 4 of Lucifer.  Chloe and Lucifer work on their relationship even though he's in Hell and she's not.  This is a romance - Deckerstar to be exact. This story is about relationships - no big antagonist.  In writing this one, I've ended up going sadder and darker than I normally do, but if you can get through the heavy moments, I do promise a happy ending.  I found it difficult to write and have been working on it for a very long time.  Constructive criticism accepted - if it's confusing let me know and offer suggestions.  If you don't like it, don't read it.  If you do like it, please comment.  Please note, I have rewritten the final chapter.  It was just too fluffy even for me - that's what happens when you try to throw everything and the kitchen sink in there.  So take a look at Chapter 19 again - I think its more in character and all around a fitting ending.  Thanks again and I do hope you find satisfaction in the conclusion of this story.  Enjoy!





	1. Alone

Chloe stared at the city lights from the penthouse balcony. She was alone. Alone in a way she hadn’t been for many years.

She remembered the first time she walked into Lux to question the owner about a murder. Her eyes locked with his. Amusement, mischief, and sin played across his expressive face even as he scolded her for not making the case a priority. Lucifer Morningstar rocked her world from that moment, even though she refused to admit it. It was the beginning of a strange and wonderful partnership.

Together, they had been through good times and bad. Times when she didn’t understand him, times when he didn’t understand her. Yet when she truly needed him, he was there. He had always been there for her. Not anymore. He was gone and it felt permanent. Final.

The scene replayed itself in her mind as his words echoed in her head, “Hell must have a King.”

She remembered the exact second the panic set in. The desperate rush of words poured from her, “You can’t leave me. I love you. I love you. Please don’t go.” She confessed the love in her heart, even as her mind whispered it was too damned late.

He gave her an agonized smile and admitted she was his first love.

The gentle touch of his lips wrecked her as she felt the depth of what could have been; a meeting of souls beyond anything she had ever believed possible.

He tried to smile in heartbroken happiness even as he said ‘Goodbye’.

His brilliant, white, angel wings expanded from his back, taking up the entire balcony as Chloe watched in awe. He took flight without another word, and left her far behind.

She stood frozen on his empty balcony for the first hour, her eyes flooded with tears as her mind circled round and round. She felt mocked by her own words, ‘I’m still here. I haven’t fallen into a million pieces…’

She huffed out a small, sad laugh. She was officially shattered and she couldn’t bring herself to leave the empty penthouse.

Eventually she turned around and stepped inside to crumple onto the couch. She gathered her feelings into a small corner of her heart and let her mind distracted her with thoughts of what could have been; what should have been. But that led to the memory of how his face looked when she admitted she loved him and the tearful way he kissed her goodbye.

Now questions filled her mind. Why did he say she was his first love? When she tried to have a relationship with him before, he left and married Candy. After that fiasco, he kept her at arms length, and made it abundantly clear that they were just friends. Then Marcus happened, while Lucifer seemed to be in the process of a complete nervous breakdown. Now in hindsight, she knew there had been a lot going on that she ignored. Lucifer had tried to share with her in his convoluted way – he wanted her to know without really knowing.

But at the time it felt more like madness, with her partner shoving her away one moment and then acting concerned and caring the next. Lucifer’s attempts to compete with Marcus had been the final straw. In frustration she accepted Marcus only to realize later that she couldn’t possibly marry him. Lucifer loomed in the spotlight of her heart, taking center stage. She remembered the night Charlotte died; he kissed her and tried to tell her who he was. She refused to believe.

Finally seeing the truth was too much. It pushed everything but fear out of her mind.

Father Kinley made everything worse. He acted so kind and reasonable; so sure that Lucifer brought evil to the world. Chloe hated that she went along with him, only coming to her senses after she was back at Lucifer’s side.

Then Eve arrived at exactly the worst time, her big doe eyes focused on Lucifer.

It was such a mess. If Lucifer loved her before, why did he push her away? If he loved her now, why did he leave so suddenly? She felt like a yo-yo, being thrown outward and pulled back in, never sure what she meant to him.

She stood up, wiped her eyes and squared her shoulders. She was a detective. She found missing pieces of information daily. Lucifer Morningstar was the exception. Deep inside she had known what he was and refused to look too closely. For years she ignored the questions; turned away from the evidence. Now she wanted answers.

She let her logical mind work through the problem. Lucifer hadn’t existed in modern records prior to seven years ago when he relocated to Los Angeles. She had researched that much at the beginning of their partnership. There were only three people who could tell her more. Luckily for her, all three were at the same location. The drive to Linda’s house took less than ten minutes.

Maze opened the door as Chloe raised her hand to knock. The demon studied her with a distrustful look, “Oh, it’s you. Why aren’t you with Lucifer?” She stepped aside just enough to allow Chloe to enter before she checked the street and locked the door.

“He’s gone.”

Amenadiel handed Charlie to Linda and walked toward her, “Come sit down. What do you mean he’s gone?”

“He went back to Hell.”

Maze sat down next to her, and stared in disbelief, “He did what?”

“He went back to Hell.” Chloe clenched her hands tightly together as she talked, “He said Hell must have a king to keep the demons in check. So to protect Charlie, and the rest of humanity, he went back.”

Maze slammed her fist into her thigh, “Son of a goddess! He left me here.”

Chloe gave her a startled look, “Why would he take you back to such a terrible place? He knew you would want to be here with Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie; not to mention Eve.”

With a sullen look, Maze finally admitted, “Yeah. That’s true. It just pisses me off that he didn’t bother to ask.” She gave a small smile, “And if you recall, Hell is my home, Decker.”

“Oh right. Sorry.” Chloe looked totally lost for a moment, but shook herself, “I wanted to ask Amenadiel if there is any way for Lucifer to come back?” Her hopeful gaze settled on his sad face.

Linda set Charlie into his bassinette and sat down near Chloe, “You want him back?”

Chloe turned to look at her in surprise, “Of course I want him back.”

“Huh. I thought you were very uncomfortable with who Lucifer really is…” Linda shrugged and smiled gently, “Now that he’s gone, you can get back to a normal life.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and admitted, “Normal is over-rated. It’s become very clear to me that I’d rather have him.”

Linda nodded in understanding, “He is an amazing man. But the last time I talked with Lucifer, as a friend, I got the sense that although he had calmed down enough to work with you, he still felt the need to hide the ‘non-human’ part of his life. He was very concerned about scaring you.”

Chloe shook her head, “We cleared the air about that before he left, but there was still so much that didn’t get said.” She gave Linda a questioning look, “As his therapist, you know all his thoughts and feelings about me, about us, right?”

Linda leaned back, “Yes. But I can’t tell you anything he told me in confidence.”

Chloe nodded in understanding, but tears gathered in her eyes. With a choked voice she admitted, “I know. It’s just that I care about him so much and I don’t understand him at all. His actions toward me have always been so confusing. I was just hoping for some closure since I may never see him again.”

Maze looked uncomfortable, “Terrible timing to figure out you love him.”

Chloe puffed out a sigh, knowing that it was useless to deny her feelings any longer, “Yeah.”

Concerned understanding settled on Amenadiel’s face, “I think Maze and I can fill in some of the blanks for you, Chloe.”

She wiped her eyes, “Thank you. I want to understand what went wrong after I was poisoned. He got a cure for me, but then left. Things were never quite the same between us after that. I don’t get it.”

Maze drew into herself, and pulled her legs up against her stomach, her boot-clad feet on the edge of the coffee table. She flicked an uncomfortable glance at Amenadiel before she started to talk, “Okay, let me clue you in. He got the antidote from Hell. He didn’t have his wings then, so the only way to get him there was to kill him.” She tipped her head toward Linda, “We put him in the hospital room directly below yours so that he was vulnerable and then we stopped his heart. He died and went back to Hell to get the antidote from the Professor.”

Amenadiel nodded, “Yes. He asked me to guard you in the hospital so that no one could move you away from him while he worked to save you. He finally got the formula and Linda revived him.”

Chloe was horrified, “But he could have died permanently!”

Linda gave her a worried frown, “He almost did; I couldn’t get him to come back. His goddess mother had to go in after him.”

Maze snarled, “Well she owed it to him. After all she was the one that ripped Lucifer’s heart out with the news that Chloe was a miracle.”

Chloe turned to stare, “Excuse me, what?”

Amenadiel took both her hands in his and looked into her eyes, “My father sent me to bless your mother so that she and your father could create you. We aren’t sure why He wanted you in Lucifer’s path, but for a while Lucifer was afraid you were designed to destroy him.”

Chloe involuntarily jumped at the word ‘destroy’. She almost had and it ate at her soul.

Amenadiel didn’t comment on her reaction. He gave her a moment before he gently continued, “Then when he understood that you had no knowledge of the situation, that you were an innocent, tricked as surely as he; he did everything he could to make it right for you. He tried to protect you by putting up barriers to a relationship.”

Chloe paled and whispered, “So I’m just some cosmic toy for your brother?”

He gave her a shocked look tinged with guilt, “No. No, Chloe.” He softened his tone, “We don’t know why Dad wanted you here, but you still have free will. Whatever happens or doesn’t is between you and Lucifer.”

“But Lucifer was angry when he found out?”

Amenadiel looked away and admitted, “More like heart-broken; then angry. He felt pretty much like you do now. He called it smoke and mirrors… a rigged game.”

“So… Candy.”

Maze shook her head, “Exactly. The man is such an idiot. But I kind of get it now.” A picture of Eve popped into her head. She pushed it aside, “He was so confused when you kissed him, but he tried to adjust. He let himself hope.” Maze looked away, uncomfortable with the emotions running through her, “That’s not an easy thing for the Devil.”

She shifted, anxious to get the rest of the story out. “The goddess dragged me into the situation. She had Lucifer meet us at the bar where Amenadiel originally found your Mother. There was an old picture of them on the wall. When Lucifer came in, unaware of what was about to happen, he was in a great mood. He said you and he were ‘real’ and he felt like he could do anything.” Maze stared off into the memory, “I’ve never seen him that happy…”

She touched Chloe’s shoulder lightly, “When he saw the old picture and found out God put you here. It really knocked him back; but he tried to protect you from all the Celestial fall-out. He didn’t want others in his family to realize how much he cared about you.”

Amenadiel bowed his head, “He fell in love with you, Chloe, but he was afraid of Dad’s involvement. At that time, he felt like you had no choice; no free will in the matter, so he tried to give it back to you.”

Chloe stared into the distance, “I see. So he used Candy as a shield, but he still came back. He still wanted to work with me.”

Amenadiel nodded, “Yes. He wanted to be around you, even though he felt friendship was all he could have. But then our brother Uriel showed up and threatened to kill you and Mom.” He frowned, “Lucifer destroyed him to keep you safe.”

Chloe’s eye widened in horror, “Oh no.”

Linda nodded, unable to stay silent, “Oh Chloe, he loved you so much. But the danger from his family is real and he felt you deserved ‘someone better’.

Chloe locked eyes with Linda, “He’s said that to me several times.”

“He had a big problem with your relationship with Pierce, but with everything that had happened, he thought it best for you if he stayed away. He wanted you to be happy, and to give you that chance, he shoved his own feelings to the side. Once he came to understand that you did have free will, all he wanted was for you to choose him. He tried to show you, but Lucifer didn’t fully understand human emotions.”

Chloe twisted her hands together, “He used things like the new car, and the fancy dinner and flowers to try to tell me. But he couldn’t express his feelings, so I thought it was some kind of game to him.”

Maze frowned at her, “He may not know how to express feelings in words, but Decker, how many times did he throw himself in front of a gun or knife for you? I mean he literally died for you at least twice.”

“Twice? What do you… “ Chloe paled as she remembered, “oh no. Malcolm.”

Amenadiel looked away in shame. It was his fault that Malcolm had been given the chance to do so much damage, “Yes. Lucifer told me that Malcolm killed him. But as he was bleeding out, he made a deal with Dad and all he asked was that you be protected. Dad agreed and sent him back to be the one to protect you.”

“So from his perspective, every confusing action he took came from a place of love for me?”

“Yes.”

Chloe put her face in her hands, “I nearly betrayed him.”

Maze gave her a light push, “Hey, I do that every couple of weeks. He gets over it.”

“No. It’s different for me. He is vulnerable around me. He let me see the angel he keeps hidden. He truly cared about me and I responded with ignorance and fear. Why couldn’t I listen to my heart?”

Linda spoke as a friend, “Chloe. Don’t do this to yourself. Lucifer was deeply upset that you couldn’t handle his Devilish side, but instead of giving you time, he used Eve as a substitute. She gave him the acceptance you weren’t ready to give. He used her to get what he needed. But he soon learned that acceptance only mattered if it was from you, because he loved you. Under the hurt and anger, he never stopped.”

“I understand that now.” She stood up, suddenly exhausted. “Thank you for telling me. I need to get home, but please let me know if you hear from him.”

Amenadiel stood and walked her to the door, “Of course we will. Please take care of yourself, Chloe.”

She drove home in a daze, as everything she learned swirled around in her head. She could see the absolute truth now. He had always loved her, but his perspective was that of a god.

She had been carefully safeguarded, but with actions that ripped at her emotions. He took it upon himself to shield her and to decide what was best for them both. She sucked in a sharp breath.

He had done those things because he feared her reaction to the truth and she had proven him correct by running away and then trying to send him back to Hell. Why couldn’t it have happened differently?

She slammed her palm against the steering wheel. It wasn’t fair. She finally knew the truth, and she knew the Devil’s heart. She wanted him to love her, not just as a partner and friend, but as a woman. If only they hadn’t wasted so much time dancing around each other.

She threw her keys on the counter and fell into bed, too tired to get undressed. She was asleep within seconds.


	2. Dancing Around a Connection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is where we actually get into the reason for the story title. Read all the way through and it will become clear (I hope).

Music swelled into an energetic, jazzy tune as Chloe ran, arms held out gracefully toward Lucifer. Her breezy skirt flowed around her as she stopped in front of him. He reached for her, guiding her into a fast moving jitterbug and then pulled her into his arms. He lifted her to twirl them both in a tight circle. He slowed their turn and set her back on her feet, leading her into a waltz. She smiled up into his eyes as he focused on her face. He studied her with an intensity that made her flush while he effortlessly guided her body in the rhythm of the dance. He brought her out of a turn to step to her side and dance beside her until they reached her car. She ran around to the driver’s side and Lucifer did a quick turn to stand next to the passenger door. In sync, they opened their doors, jumped into the seats and closed the car doors as the music came to an end… dance routine forgotten; they went back to business as usually… 

The police cruiser was parked on a side street with a direct view of the warehouse they had under surveillance. Chloe and Lucifer sat next to each other in silence, while Chloe scanned the area. There was no sign of their suspect, but a small frown lined her face anyway. 

Lucifer stretched and looked over at her. “I can feel you thinking. What’s wrong?” 

Chloe reached down under her seat and handed him a bag of jellybeans. 

He looked down at them in confusion, “Candy, Detective?”

Chloe gave him an upset look, “I know why you married her.”

“What are you talking about?” 

“I know you married Candy to throw your family off the track and to give me back my free-will.” She tilted her head up and pursed her lips, “I’ve also come to realize that you have been on your own for a very long time and you think like a King.” 

His eyebrows snapped down, “What does that mean?” 

“It means you should talk to me. Include me in your thinking.” 

He stared at her for a moment and then relaxed, “Oh. Well, I suppose I could try.” He set the bag down and reached for her hand, going very slowly in case she wanted to draw back. He held her hand gently, “You were in a lot of danger and it was my fault. You see, you were designed to bring out the good in me, while I brought you nothing but bad.” 

She squeezed his fingers, “That isn’t true. Lucifer, you have helped so many people. You have helped me. You have brought out a lot of good in me, too.”

He raised his eyebrows and looked at her skeptically. 

She tried to explain, “It’s true. You make me question things I used to take for granted and you remind me to have a little fun. I mean, yes, you sometimes irritate me, but I think that’s mostly because of our connection. I think this thing between us needed to be recognized rather than denied.” 

She looked at him from under her lashes, “I tried so hard to keep you at arms length because of my own fear of getting hurt, but I’ve always felt the bond between us.” 

He shifted in his seat to gape at her in astonishment, “You little minx… you had me completely fooled.” He smiled and shook his head in fond exasperation, “I’m glad you finally admit there is a connection. For almost our entire partnership, I thought it was all me. Wanting an angel I didn’t deserve.” 

“Please don’t do that, Lucifer. You know I’m not better than you.” She gripped his hand tighter, bringing it up to her cheek, “I hope you can believe that I’m sorry for trusting Father Kinley. I’m sorry for going along with him.” 

He stared at her, still deeply hurt, “I do believe you, but I just don’t understand how you could possibly think I meant you any harm…” He looked away, “After all we’ve been through… after I tried to tell you who I was and how I felt about you.” 

Her tears dampened his hand. “I know. You deserved so much better. But after Charlotte’s death, Marcus’ death and finally seeing the truth about you, it changed everything I thought I knew about reality.” She looked down at her lap, ashamed, “I’m just Chloe Jane; a human nobody who let the myths and lies about the Devil turn me away from the man I love. I didn’t know what to trust anymore, but I should have trusted you. I’m sorry I let you down. I let myself down and I’m probably going to end up in Hell for my lies and near betrayal of you.” 

He bolted upright in his seat and shook his head in denial. His grip on her hand tightened, telegraphing the tension that ran through his entire body. He locked eyes with her. “Don’t ever say that. You do not deserve Hell, Detective.”

She shifted nervously and gave him a steady look, “Okay, sorry. Let’s just say I have a lot to make up for and I hope I get the chance to gain back your trust.” She sighed and looked away. 

He forced himself to be calm. She would never suffer in Hell. He wouldn’t allow it. He kissed the back of her hand and stared out the car window while her words settled into his heart. She truly wanted to be forgiven. 

He barely noticed when the sky became grey and gloomy, then the cityscape faded away, as did the car. He was alone on his throne in Hell again. He shook himself, and wondered how he could have fallen asleep. As he recalled the dream, he felt a touch of alarm that Chloe Decker seemed to be with him more than when he actually walked the streets of Los Angeles. He wondered what Linda would think of it. The dance number at the start of the dream was quite enjoyable, but then it had gone all touchy-feely. Perhaps his mind was trying to warn him that Chloe might end up in Hell one day over her guilt. They hadn’t had much time to talk before he left. He made a mental note to send forgiveness via Amenadiel just as soon as his brother popped down to see him. 

Lucifer took a shuddering breath. He knew it was going to be hard to leave Chloe behind, but the depth of his feelings surprised him. He missed her so much that it actually hurt. He sat up straighter, rubbed at the strange new ache in his chest and resumed his vigilant watch of Hell.

Chloe jerked awake and rolled over to shut off the insistent beep of her alarm clock with one finger. Time to start another day. She pushed the hair out of her face as she yawned. She needed a shower, needed to fix breakfast for Trixie, needed to turn on the dishwasher. 

She stood up and slowly made her way to the bathroom. Maybe Lucifer would bring her a coffee. She shook her head, no. Lucifer was gone, despite the fact that they were connected. 

She stopped in the middle of the hall, unsure of where the thought had come from, but certain it was true. She shared a connection with Lucifer and that was enough to bring her a moment of peace. She pushed the already forgotten jumble of dream images out of her mind as she continued on to the shower. It was going to be a long day. 


	3. Saving Lucifer

Amenadiel lifted his son from the crib with a smile. “Good morning, my son. Let’s get you ready for a little play time while your Mom sleeps.” He carried the baby into the living room and was greeted by Maze. 

“Morning. Want some cereal?” 

“No thank you, Maze. I’m going to talk with my son for a while.” He sat in a comfortable chair and placed the baby so that he faced him on his lap, “Now son, let me tell you about Heaven.” 

Maze sat at the breakfast bar with her cereal, and listened to the perfect picture that Amenadiel painted of Heaven. She stayed quiet as long as possible, but finally snorted in disgust, “Seriously? When are you going to tell the kid about some of your crazy relatives and how they all treated Lucifer?” 

Amenadiel frowned at her, “You are right, Maze. He will need to know everything. Which is why it’s a good thing you are here. You will be able to tell him all about the time you spent protecting Lucifer and how the Lord of Hell forged his Kingdom. I will tell him how wrong I was about both of you.” 

She nodded, “That’s better.” 

He smiled at her, “You know what would be even better? To have Lucifer here, so he can tell my son the story of how we brought him back to the woman he loves.” 

Maze set her food aside, unsettled, “I must be getting soft because I actually like the sound of that.” She knew it would be difficult, but old bonds were hard to break; she had to try to rescue him. “I’m in.” 

“Good.” His smile stretched into one of angelic love, “We will find a way. I want to start by contacting my brother, Gabriel. He will know if anyone would be willing to take the throne of Hell.” 

“Yeah, because so many have lined up to help in the past.” She looked at him is disbelief, “You seriously think someone will volunteer?” 

“It’s different now. If I can make them see that Lucifer has changed, someone might. I’ve got to try.” He shifted Charlie as the baby began to fuss. 

She stood up, “Okay you try Heaven and I’ll go track down Eve. She may know something that could help.” 

He smirked at her, his eyes knowing, “Right… that’s why you want to find her.” 

She looked down at him with a slight frown, “She made it clear. She’s not looking for anything with me. This is for Chloe and Lucifer.” She walked out of the room. 

Amenadiel picked up Charlie and smiled at him. “What do you think, Charlie? Is it too much to hope that Eve and Maze get another chance too?” 

Charlie cooed at his father and waved one small fist. 

“That’s my boy! Stay positive.” 

Later that morning, Maze waited impatiently as Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie prepared to go to the park. 

Linda had a diaper bag in one hand and a bottle in the other. She turned to Amenadiel, “Do you think we need milk and juice?” 

He thought for a moment, “Yes. Let’s take both just in case.” 

Maze paced near the entryway. 

Linda placed Charlie in the stroller, “Maybe he should wear a sweater…” 

Amenadiel peered out of the hall closet, “I’ve got it.” 

Maze growled and tapped her foot. 

Linda turned back toward the kitchen, “Oh I forgot his pacifier.” 

“And I forgot the wipes.” 

Maze shook her head as she rolled Charlie’s stroller toward the front door, “Would you two go already? It’s just the park, not Mars.” 

Amenadiel laughed as he walked past her to wheel Charlie outside, “Mars might be easier. I could fly him there and back really fast.” 

Linda followed quickly behind him with a concerned frown, “You’re kidding right? Wait, I forgot who I was talking to. Let me just say, no trips to Mars.”

Maze choked back a laugh as she waved them out the front door, then closed and locked it. She went into her bedroom, shut that door and pulled a heavy dresser in front of it. She sank to her knees onto the floor but immediately jumped back up again, “Stupid. Stupid.” 

She stalked over to her closet and pulled out a duffle bag. She selected a few pairs of pants and some tops from the dresser and slammed them into the bag.

She growled in frustration, as she voiced her worries to Lucifer. “Did you even wonder if I’d be okay? This is the first time we’ve ever truly been separated since I was old enough to hold a blade.” She studied her strong hands and then curled them into fists. “Luckily it turns out I can survive without you. Still, you should have taken me with you. I’m supposed to watch your back, you moron! That’s what I was created to do.” She unclenched her fists, “But things change. I’m more now than I was then. So just be careful down there. Survive. And you can always come get me if you need backup...” 

She felt a little better after she expressed her opinions to Lucifer, even though she doubted he could hear her, but there was still one thing left to do. She stalked away from the bed and dropped to her knees once more. She shook her head feeling ridiculous but determined. Linda’s words echoes in her mind, ‘Emotions are hard, but they make you strong…’ She finally bowed her head and closed her eyes. She slowly placed her hands together as she had seen Lucifer do. For long moments she stayed still, but finally the words came, “I have no idea if you can or will hear me, but I’m the demon, Mazikeen of the Lilim, and your son’s longtime protector.” She opened her eyes and looked upward, “I want you to know that Lucifer is still a good man. All the time spent in Hell didn’t knock the angel out of him. He believes in right and wrong. He has grown and changed. And he loves the miracle you put before him. God, I don’t pretend to know anything about you, but you put Decker here, so you must have a plan. That plan should include a little happiness for Lucifer and Chloe. Otherwise, you really suck…” She grimaced, “Sorry, but that’s how I feel. So maybe you should make this right for them. Thanks for listening.”

She got up off the floor feeling foolish, but still glad she tried. She pushed the dresser aside, grabbed her bag and sauntered toward the garage. It was time to find Eve. 

Somewhere in the heart of the Silver City a small, bright light flared into existence. God watched as the new soul blinked into creation. He studied the unique light, intrigued by the touch of pride and the large dose of reprimand in the first attempted prayer. 

Over the centuries, very few bothered to pray for the Lightbringer, but lately that had changed. He had heard repeated requests from his son’s counselor (mother to his first grandchild), Azrael’s miracle (the one who survived a fatal car crash with help from the angel of death), his miracle (the one who didn’t believe until forced to see), his miracle’s child (the one meant for Charlie’s journey) and now, his son’s demon (the only one of her kind with a soul). Lucifer’s Earthly family cared about him deeply. In addition, some of the souls Lucifer encountered in Los Angeles had recently entered the Silver City and were acting as his champions In Heaven. Charlotte, Frank and Johnson spoke to any who would listen. Azrael and Amenadiel were back on friendly terms with their brother as well. 

All the ripples of his plan expanded and overlapped, creating patterns within patterns. He nodded in satisfaction, “Excellent.”


	4. Light in the Dark

In the depths of Hell, Lucifer stalked along the pitch-black corridor in search of yet another challenger to his rule. He stopped a moment and listened. He sensed the disobedient demon nearby and felt a wave of regret at what must happen. He spoke softly as he tried to contain his anger, “You disobeyed a direct order, Squell and you did it in front of others… you’ve left me no choice.” He shook his head in regret. “I stayed away too long. It’s my fault that you question my strength and will to rule. But you are the one who will pay for that mistake. I’m sorry.”

He moved forward, striding through the darkness without fear. He heard the slight clink of steel against stone as the demon came at him from the side. Lucifer stepped back one pace and caught the demon’s wrist as the blade meant for his heart went wide. He wrenched the weapon away and tossed it aside. The demon tried to smash a fist into his jaw, but Lucifer ducked. As the demon tried to strike again, Lucifer pulled him in and tossed him away. As the creature sprawled on the rocky ground, Lucifer imagined how shocked Chloe would be by his actions. He tried one last time, “Agree to come back now and show your loyalty and this can end.”

The demon growled, “I think I can take you.” He scrambled to his feet and lunged at the Devil.

Lucifer used Squell’s forward momentum to swing him around and upward. The creature was thrown high, to smash hard against the jagged rock wall of the tunnel.

The demon fell and crumpled into a pile on the floor like a broken doll. He struggled to get up and finally crawled away.

Lucifer shook his head in disgust. “You are banished. Do not come back.”

He was so tired of the fighting and of the destruction, but the demons were stubborn and unreasoning. Any attempt at mercy merely caused more chaos. He knew that each one he sent away would eventually be back. He would have to pit demon against demon and there would be death. It was such a waste. Any demon who died would cease to exist with no chance of an afterlife… like Uriel. Lucifer forced his thoughts away from his brother and the problems of Hell.

He sat down in the dark to take a moment before he went back to work. As he rested, he suddenly felt an echo of Maze’s thoughts. It was the first time he ever felt her reach out to him. No demon should be able to communicate in prayer, yet Maze was getting through. He felt her insistent worry that he couldn’t control Hell alone, followed quickly by a pang of her melancholy.

He gave a small smirk, as he whispered, “Sorry Maze. I need you in Los Angeles. Protect all of our humans for me.” His mind wandered to a certain lovely Detective who always saw the good in him. He rubbed his weary head, ignored the steady twinge of pain in his gut and sighed. He closed his eyes.

He opened them and blinked as the darkness rolled back; replaced by sunny skies. He was in a suburban neighborhood of Los Angeles. The homes were old, but well kept, the trees mature and plentiful along the quiet lane where he stood under the shade of an oak. Lucifer looked up when he heard a rustling sound overhead. He found a pair of innocent blue eyes looking down at him. He smiled at the oddity, “Hello, child.”

The blonde-haired girl smiled back from her sturdy tree-branch perch, “Hi.”

“What are you doing up there?”

“I’m about to be in a whole lot of trouble when my Dad finds out what happened at the art museum today.” She swung her dangling feet lazily, and confided, “I’m hiding.”

Lucifer couldn’t help it. He grinned, “Whatever did you do?”

“There was a painting of the Devil in the museum. I said he looked nice. For some reason that made my teacher mad. I don’t know why, because he did look nice. His face and wings were pretty.”

He studied the young girl in wonder, “Oh, I see.” He looked at the ground, disturbed by the sense of familiarity and attachment he felt for the child. When he looked up again, he understood.

The child was gone and Chloe sat in the tree, gently swinging her lovely legs, “I still think he looks nice.”

“Thank you, Detective.” He reached up to offer her a way out of the tree, his hands supporting her rib cage as she leaned down and braced herself against his shoulders. He lowered her carefully until her feet touched the ground. She tried to step back, but Lucifer continued to hold her waist for a moment longer as he looked into her eyes. “And may I say what a fetching little urchin you were.”

Chloe rolled her eyes as he finally released her. “Yeah, I was cute, which is part of the reason my Mom wanted me to go into acting.” She took his hand and walked beside him as they strolled up the lane.

“And why not? You were good. Hot Tub High School was a gem and still one of my favorite movies.” He grinned at her, “And I’m not just saying that because of your nude scene, although…”

She swatted him lightly, “Hush.”

“Why should I? You have a beautiful body and I can honestly say that I desire you. I want you for myself. That’s a first. Throughout history, all my lovers have come to me because of my power. If I find them attractive or useful, I take them. But to find someone who isn’t affected by my power…”

“Must be like a miracle for you, huh?”

He jerked to a stop and turned to stare at her, “You know, don’t you?”

“Yep. And Lucifer I’m pretty pissed that you didn’t tell me.” She gave him a stern frown.

Lucifer’s eyebrows snapped down in sudden frustration, “When exactly was I supposed to manage that? After you ran? After you almost poisoned me? Maybe when you told me you were terrified of me?

She looked down, ashamed. “No, but maybe if you had given me a little bit of time. You asked me if I could accept you and I said I didn’t know. If you had just allowed me a little time instead of jumping into bed with Eve…”

“Jealous, Detective?”

“Hell yes I am. I hated that you were with her. I hated that she could so easily accept all of you, while I struggled with doubt.”

He looked into the distance, as he tried to dispel his anger and accept her words. He looked down at her and his expression softened. He offered her his arm so that she could wrap her hand around his sleeve. They continued to walk, and he softly admitted, “I hated that I was with her too. But she wanted me and she was there when I hit a very low point. I believed that you didn’t… couldn’t want me.”

She sighed, “I know. Something or someone always gets in the way whenever we become too close.”

“Exactly. But I think you hit on how to keep it from happening again in one of our recent conversations.”

“How?”

“You and I both have to stop being afraid to share how we truly feel and to talk to each other when things go wrong.” He beamed at her, “You see. All those years of therapy are paying off. I listened. From the moment I met you, I’ve wanted something different, something more, but I was afraid. I knew I wanted it with you, I just didn’t know how to get it.”

She gave him a sideways glance, “So, the Devil has been under my ‘spell’ all these years? Do you think it’s because I’ve been able to resist your desire mojo?”

“At first, yes. But after I got to know you, I realized I wanted much more than a night of sex.” He shook his head, “You’re very special.”

“How can you say that after everything I did to you? I’m not special. I’m a scared, little human.”

“No. You’re an amazing woman. All these years you’ve survived the chaos that surrounds me and somehow came to love the Devil, even though from your perspective I must have seemed very Jekyll and Hyde in my feelings for you. It’s quite astounding.” He gave her a sad smile, “It still hurts that you betrayed me, but I’m beginning to understand why it happened.”

“Lucifer, it was so hard to understand you. One minute we had something, the next you were gone and came back married. Then you just wanted to be friends, then you didn’t even seem to like me, and well, then Cain happened. It’s been confusing. So imagine how shocked I was that the actual Devil fell for a Mom in sensible brown shoes who didn’t know how to have fun and worked too much.”

He looked down at her without lowering his chin and his eyes spoke of eons. He thought for a moment, as he searched for a way to explain his feelings. “I’m not human. I’ve visited realms you can’t imagine, existed since the beginning of time, but I’ve never met anyone like you. Never felt for anyone the way I feel about you.”

She gave a little shake of her head to clear her watery eyes, “Lucifer…”

He turned toward her and raised his hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. “You are intelligent, caring, ridiculously self-sacrificing, and beautiful. And we are better together than apart.”

She tilted her head and gave him a mysterious smile, “Yes. Being together brings out something extra in both of us.” She leaned in close, and rose up on her toes to put her lips near his ear, “and in case you haven’t figured it out, I want you.”

He embraced her and let his mouth graze her temple in a light kiss. His eyes held infinitely sadness, “Chloe. What am I going to do without you?”

She faded into mist in his arms as Lucifer slowly became aware that he had dreamed another conversation with Chloe. He was not in Los Angeles. He was sitting in an unlit Hellish tunnel. He found himself surrounded by five demons; all determined to de-throne the King of Hell. He stood up, and carefully brushed off his pants. He appraised the muscled bulk of the enemies that circled around him and sighed in bored annoyance, “All right, don’t keep me in the dark… who’s first?”


	5. Mazikeve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case the chapter title didn’t catch your attention, this chapter is devoted to Maze and Eve. If their relationship doesn’t interest you, skim the chapter. You can’t totally skip it, because it does play into the story. I find them interesting and I hope you enjoy the dialog and dynamic I tried to capture. It seems I just had to thrown in all the main characters. We’ll get back to Deckerstar soon and that relationship will begin to move forward quickly.

Maze parked her bike on a side street and slowly approached the aging building. The neighborhood was quiet and clean, yet the buildings and cars spoke of poverty. The police would not bother to patrol here. After a quick check of the area, Maze felt satisfied. There was no current threat, but her mood soured as she approached the building she had tracked Eve to - there was no security. The front entrance was so easy to open that Maze sneered in disgust. How could Eve live in such a place? She stepped through the entry and resealed the door, waiting for the locking mechanism to reset. She heard it click into place, and moved silently toward the stairs. She checked the tenant mailboxes until she found a new tag with ‘E. Adams’ listed for unit 5D. She quickly made her way up to the fifth floor. 

At this time of night, Eve should be in her apartment, unless she had a date. Maze shoved the thought out of her head; it wasn’t her concern. Still, she couldn’t help but curl her hand into a fist at the idea of Eve with someone else. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as she studied the brilliantly lit hallway. She silently approved the strong light; darkness allowed too much opportunity for harm. 

She strolled down the carpeted hall to check each door as she passed. When she reached Eve’s apartment, she stopped. She carefully studied the front door, in search of safety devices. There were none. Not even a deadbolt. 

She tried the doorknob and was upset to find it unlocked. Carefully she pushed it open and peered inside. The living room was empty, but she heard the shower running. She stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She noticed the takeout carton in the trash and the diet soda on the table. The room was furnished sparsely but the colors were bright and bold. She smiled as she studied an art print in shades of green, purple and gold. She stilled when she felt the knife at her throat. “Hello, Eve.” 

Eve stared at her and lowered the knife. Her wet hair dripped into her eyes and the towel wrapped around her was damp. “You scared me, Maze.” She smiled, “What are you doing here?” 

“How can you smile at me? Don’t you know better than to leave your door unlocked? I might have been here to kill you.” 

Eve turned away from her to drop the knife onto a tiny end table, “You’d be surprised how very few people come to kill me now that I’m not with Lucifer.” 

Maze glanced at Eve to see if she was joking, but she quickly looked away, nervous, “I know you don’t want to see me, but I need your help. Lucifer and Chloe need your help.” 

Eve pushed her wet hair out of her face and considered, “Okay. Just have a seat and I’ll get dressed; then we can talk.” 

Maze settled on the couch, “Thanks.” 

Ten minutes later, Eve joined her. “So tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Well, Lucifer went back to Hell to keep other demons from coming through to Earth. Chloe loves Lucifer. Chloe is miserable without him and I’m pretty sure Lucifer is feeling the same. We want to find a way for him to come back to Los Angeles.” 

“Got it. I knew there was something special between them, but I didn’t want to see it.” 

Maze kept her face blank, “Yeah. There’s a lot of that going around.” 

“Hey, I know there’s something between us, and it’s not that I don’t want to see you, but I needed to figure myself out first.” She reached for Maze’s hand; “I didn’t want to drag anyone into my mess.” 

Maze carefully pulled her hand away, “I get it. And I’m not here about that. I really do need your help for Lucifer and Chloe.” 

Disappointment tore through Eve. She caught herself before she reached out again. She clenched her hands together in her lap; even as she wished the demon would declare her feelings and drag her off to bed. 

She tore herself away from those thoughts and set her face into a serious expression. It was her own fault that Maze no longer wanted her. She was the one who walked away. She took a deep breath and looked into the fierce eyes, “Okay, what can I do?”

“I hoped you would know something that would allow Lucifer to leave Hell but still keep the demons in check.” 

Eve shook her head, “I never heard anything in Heaven that would help, but…” 

Maze leaned closer, “What?” 

“Well, when I was with Dromos and Squee, they mentioned that only an angel could rule Hell, right?” 

“Yeah. So?” 

Does it really have to be an angel? Or will anyone with a soul do? 

Maze thought for a moment, “A soul is a key part, but the ruler also has to have wings to get to the throne. So, yeah, Angel required.”

Eve grinned at her, “But what if an angel dropped off someone with a soul who could sit on the throne for a while, just to watch over things and give the Devil a break?”

‘Huh, that might work short term.”

“So get an angel to drop me off. I’ll watch things for Lucifer.”

Maze laughed, “Are you nuts? You wouldn’t last two hours on the throne. Demons would escape left and right.” 

“Gee thanks for the vote of confidence.” 

“Sorry, but Eve, it takes a strong hand to run Hell. You’re just not hard enough for the job.” 

“That’s sweet. Thank you.” She bit her fingernail, “Okay, so what if we find another angel to be King?” 

“How would we do that?” 

“Well, I could go back to the Silver City and try to find a replacement? 

“No, Amenadiel has that angle covered. Besides if you die, there’s a good chance you could end up somewhere other than Heaven. You might wind up in Hell as a tortured soul.” 

“Well, how bad could that be?” Eve smiled uncertainly, “At least if I end up in Hell, I could tell Lucifer that we are trying to help him…” 

“No. No. No.” Maze looked at her in anguish. “You have no idea what would happen to you there. It sounds to me like you still want to be with Lucifer and I’m not going to help you with that. End of story.” She stalked away as anger radiated out of her with every step.

Eve followed and lightly touched her shoulder, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” She tilted her head, “I was just thinking out loud for ways to help. I’m very clear that it’s over between me and Lucifer.” She stared into Maze’s eyes, “No more attempts at getting him back. I promise.” 

“It was a stupid idea to come here.” Maze clenched her fingers into a fist and kept her eyes down. “Damn it! I’m not over you. All I want to do is kiss you.” She turned her back on Eve. “Sorry. I’ve got to get out of here.”

Before she could move, Eve spun her around and pulled her into a kiss. Shocked, Maze kept her arms open, hovering around Eve uncertainly. After a few moments, her brain caught up with her body and she wrapped the beautiful woman in a hug and kissed her back.

They broke apart several minutes later to gaze at each other. Eve smiled gently, “Please stay. Be with me.”

Maze looked totally confused, “But what about needing space? What about finding yourself?”

Eve cocked her head and grinned, “Yeah, I did that about two weeks after I got here.”

“Okay. But why didn’t you call me?”

Eve moved in closer, “I was afraid you would reject me after I walked away.”

“That sound like me, but here I am.”

“Yeah, here you are.” Eve smiled brightly, “I’m really sorry I was no help with Lucifer and Chloe, but if you stay maybe we can think of something together?”

“If I stay, neither one of us will think tonight.”

Eve took her hand and led her toward the bedroom, “Sounds good to me. The morning will be soon enough for great escape plans.”

“Yeah, maybe we dig a tunnel to Hell.” Mazikeen jerked to a stop, stunned by the obvious answer. “That’s it. Not a tunnel, but a portal… Lucifer could come and go much easier.”

“Can you create one? Is it possible?”

“I’m not sure. Lucifer created one when he sent his Mother away, but I would need Azrael’s sword, Amenadiel’s necklace and the piece god Johnson found. Only two small problems there - one, I don’t know what Lucifer did with the sword, and two, only Lucifer can ignite it.”

“Okay, so we can’t do it that way, but a portal cuts an opening between the dimensions right?”

“Yes.”

“Well that’s kind of what I did when I came back to Earth from Heaven. I made a door and walked through.”

“Can you do it again? Can you make a door into Hell?”

“Maybe. But I need to think about it.” She squeezed Maze’s hand, “Let’s go to bed and tomorrow I’ll gather some things and you can take me to Chloe.”

“Good. So bed?”

“Well, I didn’t get to finish my shower earlier, so maybe we should do that and then…”

Maze didn’t let her finish. She pulled her into a kiss and blindly stumbled them both toward the bathroom.


	6. Heaven Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amenadiel needs a hug.

The great Hall of the Silver City was busy. Angels and human souls mingled and talked quietly. It was exactly as Amenadiel remembered - peaceful, perfect, boring. He shook his head, and silently laughed at himself. It was amazing how much his viewpoint had changed in the last few years on Earth. He walked toward one of his siblings, “Gabe! Good to see you brother!”

Gabriel turned toward Amenadiel and nodded pleasantly, “Brother. You’re here alone? Remi told me there was a child. I had hoped you would bring him.”

“No. The child will stay on earth with his mother. I will bring him for a visit when he is older, but today I’ve come for a different reason.”

“Oh? How can I help?”

“Hell needs a new King.”

Gabriel’s mouth hung open, his face shocked and sad. “Lucifer has been destroyed?”

“No, no. But he has changed. He has feelings for a mortal woman. Hell is no place for him now.”

Gabriel tipped his head in confusion, “That is most unusual. With Lucifer’s gifts, how can he form a relationship with a human? Surely his magnetic pull would make anything beyond a shallow physical encounter impossible.”

Amenadiel smiled happily, “Father gifted him with a human woman who isn’t affected by his powers.”

Gabe raised his eyebrow, “Most unusual…”

“Yes. And you should see how it spins Lucifer around.” He shook his head and laughed affectionately, “They make a wonderful pair.” He became serious, “But they are both in pain right now. She is alone on Earth and Lucifer is back in Hell. I think we will be doing Father’s work if we can find a way to let them be together.”

Gabriel studied his brother, “Since when are you Lucifer’s champion?”

“Since I really got to know him. He’s changed brother.”

“Very well. If he has changed as much as you think, Hell will begin to hurt him. It requires a fallen angel to tolerate that world, but I’ll see what I can do.”

Amenadiel’s face went blank and only his eyes hinted at the full range of emotion and turmoil going on in his mind. “Not too many fallen angels around are there?”

Gabriel shook his head, “No, but there are those with darker temperaments who might withstand that realm for thousands of years without serious harm.”

The angel was pulled into a hug, “Thank you, brother. I knew I could count on you.”

Gabriel stepped back and sighed, “Don’t thank me yet. I only know of one or two that might be able to take control of the throne and neither holds much affection for Lucifer.”

“I have faith in you.” Amenadiel gave his brother a final smile and turned away to walk toward the center of the city. He entered a private garden where fountains flowed and wind chimes sent peaceful tones into the air. 

He sat near a large fountain and bowed his head, “Father, I don’t know what to do. I have a son! I want to watch him grow into a man. Gabriel may be able to help, but I’m afraid I’m the one meant to take the throne of Hell. I Fell just as Lucifer did and I could certainly withstand Hell. Help me do the right thing.” 

He frowned in confusion, clearly torn about what to do. If he stayed with Linda and Charlie, Lucifer and Chloe might never have a chance. And wasn’t it his duty as a father to keep Charlie safe? When he thought about it that way, it seemed correct that he should rule Hell and bear the burden rather than Lucifer. But then Charlie would grow up without his guidance. Lucifer would be the only Celestial around to help his son learn. Amenadiel stood up, no closer to a decision. He manifested his wings to go to Linda and Charlie. Perhaps Gabriel would find the answer and save him from a terrible choice.

As Amenadiel worried, Gabriel stood in his office and thought through the options again. There were only two angels who could take the throne of Hell. Uriel and Michael. He had tried to reach both via prayer. Uriel didn’t answer, which was odd. Gabriel couldn’t remember the last time he had seen that particular brother, perhaps back around Earth’s Renaissance? It was difficult to keep track. He gave up with a sigh and turned his thoughts to Michael.

Instantly Michael soared into the room, “You called brother?”

“Hello, Mike. How are you doing?”

“Fine thanks. Staying busy out near Jupiter. Life’s about to develop on one of the liquid moons.”

“What about the life that exists on Earth?”

“The humans don’t interest me. They are making a mockery of the gift that was given to them. They are killing their world.”

“What about Hell, then? You could oversee the punishment of the creatures doing the most damage.”

“Last time I checked, that position was taken by Lucifer.”

Gabriel shrugged, “Well that’s the thing. Lucifer has come back around to his more angelic ways. Hell is going to start to destroy him if we don’t get someone down there soon.”

Michael looked down his nose at his shorter brother, “Me?” He turned his back, as he shook his head emphatically, “No. No way. I am not taking over for Lucifer. He got what he deserved.”

Gabriel tipped his head, a pleading look in his eyes, “He’s our brother.”

“I’m sorry Gabe. I won’t do it.” He gave his brother a look of pity, “He may have suckered you into believing he’s changed, but it won’t work on me.” Michael took flight, “Tell him better luck next time.”

Gabriel watched in stunned silence as his brother flew away. He slammed his hand against the wall in frustration. He tried to pray again, “Uriel, where are you?”

After concentrating for several minutes, he gave up. He would try again tomorrow and the next day. He wasn’t sure how long Lucifer could keep control of Hell, but Dad help them if he couldn’t find a replacement soon.


	7. Lightbringer

Dan Espinoza checked his watch as he hurried into the precinct. He was happy to see that he was fifteen minutes early for once. He stopped to pick up case files and speak with the officer on duty before he walked slowly toward his desk. It was quiet in the station as most of the detectives were already out on the street. 

He looked toward Chloe’s desk and was concerned to see her slumped forward, head on her mouse pad, sound asleep. He made his way over to her, worried at how worn out she looked, “Oh Chloe, I’m sorry.” 

She jerked awake at the sound of his voice and sat up quickly. Her face hurt from where the edge of the mouse pad had pressed into the skin of her cheek. She carefully looked around to see if any of the other officers had noticed her asleep at her desk. Satisfied it was only Dan, she cleared her throat, “Hey Dan. Did you need something?”

He gave her a sharp look, “I think that should be my line.” 

Her eyes darted up to his in embarrassment and then quickly looked away.

Dan frowned, “I just mean I know it’s rough. Believe me, I get it. I still think of Charlotte every day.”

“Lucifer isn’t dead, Dan.”

“He might as well be…” He winced as the words popped out, feeling every bit like a douche. He tried again, “I only mean that it’s obvious you miss him, and I’m here if you need to talk.”

“Thanks, but I’m okay. I just need to get some rest. I haven’t been sleeping well. Maybe I’ll head out early today, pick up Trix and try to get to bed at a decent time.”

Dan put a hand on her shoulder, “Sounds like a good idea.” He walked away from her desk once again thinking that Lucifer Morningstar had a lot to answer for.

By mid-afternoon Chloe was in her car waiting when her daughter walked out of the school building. She had Trixie in bed right on time and instead of staying up to look at case files; she locked the doors, turned out the lights and went to her own bed. 

She fluffed up her pillows and settle onto her back to stare out her bedroom window. The stars looked different to her now that she knew they were his. She watched the lights pulse like the beat of her heart in the darkness. Finally, she closed her eyes and slept.

In her dream, she was weightless, floating in blackness. There was absolutely nothing. Yet the inky blackness didn’t feel dangerous; it simply felt empty. She waited, wondering why she was there, until she saw him. He also floated, his glowing wings spread wide. He looked perfectly at ease, even though every cell of his long, lean body radiated immense power. There was also an aura of calm certainty and peace about him that was foreign to the man she knew. 

Lucifer surveyed the expanse of nothingness until he felt her presence. He turned to give her a small smile, and accepted her without question. 

She drew close to his side. 

He lifted his arms and spread them wide, his eyes focused intently on the emptiness in front of him. “This is my canvas. Dad told me to create.” 

Chloe turned away from the everlasting darkness and studied his face in the reflected light of his wings. “What do you mean?”

He shrugged casually, “I’m Samael, the light-bringer, so let there be light.” 

He raised his hands, palms turned outward and focused on the void before him. Pops of fire flared in the darkness as suns burst into existence in an outward rush, hurtling away at tremendous speed. Planets coalesced from the matter that swirled around the heat and force of those bright infernos and began to be drawn into orbits circling their primary stars. She shielded her eyes from the enormous flash, reminded in some small way of her past when the paparazzi would blind her with their camera lights.

The flames rose up around them, until they were gilded in blue light and then the tsunami of creative force rolled past them into infinity from the epicenter that was Lucifer, as Chloe watched in awe. She slowly brought her eyes up to his, as she curled her arms tight against her shaking body and tried to speak. “I’m frightened. Your power is too much for me to take in.” 

He turned away from his task to study her pale face. He pulled her into the shelter of his wings - protective, and holy. She felt him tense as he sensed her distress. He immediately tried to reassure her, “Please don’t be afraid. This is how I used to be. In the beginning there was light and it was good. I was good.” 

She tipped her chin up to look at him carefully, surprised to see the fear in his eyes and to hear the sadness in his voice. “You still are. I see this light inside you always. I’m not afraid of you. I will never, ever be afraid of you again.” 

He smiled at her without humor, “Perhaps you should be - my light dims quite a bit when I fall.” 

Chloe touched one hand to his chest, softly. “No. You shutter it deep within yourself to survive. But it’s still there. So bright, I can barely look at you sometimes.” 

Awed by her perception of him, he pulled her a bit closer and placed his hand on top of hers to hold it against his chest, “I see the same in you, Chloe. A golden light, so warm, I want to wrap around you and never let go.” 

She felt him settle his cheek against the top of her head and sighed in contentment as the stars settled into place all around them. It might have been seconds or centuries that they held each other, but eventually a low, insistent buzzing caught her attention. She tried to ignore it, but it wouldn’t stop. Agitated, she turned away from him.

Chloe’s alarm buzzed louder. She rolled over to shut it off and then flipped onto her back again to stare at her bedroom ceiling. She let out a soft groan and mumbled to her self, “How can it be morning already. I don’t feel like I slept at all.” 

The dreams retreated from her waking mind, to play hide and seek with her consciousness. Every night she gained new knowledge of Lucifer and shared more of herself with him, but she wasn’t ready to remember. 

She trudged through her morning routine, feeling exhausted. She dropped off Trixie at school and drove to work to start another day.

As Chloe stepped into the common area of the precinct, Ella walked up and studied her drawn face. She steered her friend aside, “Chloe, you look terrible.”

“Gee thanks. I didn’t get enough sleep last night.”

Ella frowned in worry, “Okay, there’s a room on the second floor for nursing mothers. Nobody in the department is nursing right now, so go in there. It has a nice recliner and a lock on the door. I’ll come get you in an hour.” 

Chloe didn’t even try to argue. She just nodded, “Thanks Ella.” She stumbled up the stairs and found the room. She stepped inside, locked the door and flipped off the light. The recliner was very comfortable. She was asleep in minutes.


	8. Low Points

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, dear readers. The chapter title is not kidding. This is not a happy chapter. I'll try to keep the rest of the story coming quickly so we can all get to the 'happy' at the end.

Chloe settled into the recliner, and closed her exhausted eyes. Immediately she started to dream. A younger Chloe ran through the police academy training course for the fifth time. She was hot, sweaty, and determined. The other recruits were long gone, but she continued to work as the sun neared the horizon and the light began to fade. She belly crawled under the ropes and then ran through the tires, hopping from one to the next. Her boot caught on the last tire and she fell to the dirt, cursing.

She turned her head to the side and noticed an elegant, long-fingered hand extended to help her up. She took it. “Thank you!”

Lucifer pulled her to her feet, “You’re welcome, not-yet Detective.”

She smiled and wiped off her pants, “I’m glad you’re here. I miss my Dad so much, and Mom has been a wreck since before the funeral. It’s been two months since he died.” She rubbed her hands together unhappily, “Two months since I walked away from acting and applied for the Academy. I think this is the right decision, but I’m worried I will fail.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Stay and talk to me.” She turned around and walked toward the beginning of the training course again. When she ran, Lucifer jogged along beside her.

“Not what I normally do for fun, but okay.”

“So, why is life this way? My Dad died too soon… was there a reason? If God decided he wanted a toy and made us, but we have free will and can decide whether we deserve Heaven or Hell, then is there really any point? What does it all mean?

Lucifer shrugged, “Hell if I know.”

She jumped up on the stone, scaling-wall and pulled her body to the top, “Gee, I thought you would know.”

“Dad isn’t really keen on laying out his plans. It’s all guess work as to what he wants.”

She dropped down the far side of the wall and stopped, breathing hard. She turned to face him, “What about what we want? Does that matter?”

Lucifer frowned, certain that she no longer referred to people in general, but rather to their specific relationship and his recent return to Hell. “Chloe, what you and I want is very important to me. Your declaration of love was so unexpected and yet everything I’ve needed. You handed me the key to my desire and even though I had to turn away from it, I cherish your words. It’s all that keeps me sane, lately.” 

He noticed her sweaty workout clothes had morphed into clean jeans and a beautiful blue top. She looked fresh and lovely. 

She leaned into him, “I wish I could say the same. It was painful finding out that I was your first love when it was too late, and honestly, I’m still angry with you for leaving me so suddenly.”

Her stepped into her space, annoyed, “Do you think I wanted to? The old me would have happily stayed and taken you to bed. I could have fulfilled your every desire and taken my own pleasure from you. We would have finally been together while the world burned.” 

He soothed a hand down her back, “But I’ve changed. You are more important to me than my own desires. Your safety and the safety of the world matters.”

She looked up at him, her body trembling lightly, “I know that and I’m sorry I’m being unfair to you. But please, just shut up.” She kissed him, her arms wrapped around his waist in a tight hold. She ran her hands up his back as he relaxed and kissed her back. A sigh escaped him at the feel of her. He poured his desire into the kiss and felt her go pliant in his arms. He smiled in delight against her lips, and then nuzzled along her jaw as he murmured, “the things I could do to you…”

Suddenly Chloe was no longer in his arms. The training field was gone. Lucifer was gone. She turned in a tight circle as she studied her surroundings. Everything around her was bright and clean. Even the flower-lined path at her feet glowed. Chloe looked around in confusion. 

Finally she saw Lucifer. He was dressed in a short tunic, and his black hair was long, curling in waves that framed his face. Chloe rushed toward him, and called his name. He didn’t turn or react to her voice at all. She waved her arms, but he still didn’t see or hear her. 

She looked around again and knew exactly where she was, but something was very wrong. She was certain she was in Heaven, yet there was a heavy, foreboding sense of unease in her heart. 

She was positive that Heaven should feel peaceful. It didn’t. The very air around her hummed with crackling waves of anger and pain. A very bad feeling washed over her.

She walked right up to Lucifer, close enough to see the terrible frustration etched on his face and the sword sheathed on his hip. She took her place next to him, like a shadow. 

He shuddered as if he sensed her, but his attention was elsewhere. His wings were flared back defiantly as he yelled in anger. “Why? Why don’t we deserve free will? You gave us minds and hearts, but what good are they without choice?”

Chloe followed the direction of Lucifer’s gaze and realized with a jolt that she was in the presence of God. She knew with terrible certainty that He was aware of her presence. She puzzled for a moment on how that could be possible in a scene from the past… in a dream… She shrugged and accepted it with a small nod of acknowledgement toward Him.

His attention flicked toward her and she felt a fleeting glow of warmth before He focused on his son again. He had no human form – just radiant light, and He gave no answer to Lucifer’s question. Chloe watched as Lucifer turned toward his mother with a pleading look. 

She had a similar energy presence to God but with just enough substance for Chloe to recognize her as female. She kept her face downcast, not able to look at her son. 

An angel very similar to Lucifer in appearance stepped forward. Chloe knew his name without knowing how she knew. He was Michael. The angel drew his sword and sprinted toward Lucifer. “You dare to question? You stir up discontent and cause others to doubt. It’s wrong. You have lost your faith and must be cast out.” 

Lucifer reluctantly drew his own sword in defense.

Chloe noticed the ripple of muscle beneath the intricate metal armbands that protected his biceps. His breastplate and leg guards completed his gear. He looked like a warrior, fierce and proud. Yet he was still the Lucifer she knew; he only fought when given no other choice. 

She watched in shock as the horrible scene played out. She could see the deadly grace of Lucifer’s movements, but she also sensed that he had no desire to hurt his brother. Lucifer defended himself but did not press an attack. He allowed Michael to push him back. He slipped and stared at his brother in surprised hurt as Michael’s blade slid into the flesh of his side, gliding along the outer edge of the breastplate to slice into his skin. 

Chloe screamed, horrified by Michael’s actions. 

Lucifer turned and tried to take flight but Michael ran up behind him and slashed at his outstretched wings until the white feathers were splotched red with blood. “You are no longer welcome here.” 

Exhausted Lucifer lifted his sword to meet one final assault, ‘Do what you must, brother. My disagreement is not with you.”

With one mighty stroke, Michael sent Lucifer’s sword spinning out of his hand. He raised his blade, “You are Fallen and will never be allowed in the Silver City again.” 

Lucifer turned his tear-drenched eyes up to his brother and whispered, “Why?”

For a split-second Chloe thought she felt sadness emanating from God, but she pushed it aside as she tried desperately to reach out to Lucifer.

Michael grabbed him and dragged him away while he opened a passage between the dimensions. His Mother had mentioned a new place to be known as Hell. He lifted Lucifer and threw him into the opening he had created. “You are no longer my brother.” 

With no chance to heal his damaged wings, Lucifer fell. 

Michael and his Mother Goddess watched in silence. 

Chloe dropped to her knees, and muffled her scream with her hands. Totally unable to do anything, she watched as he fell. 

His eyes stayed focused on his Mother and Brother, like a child stripped of innocence, his face mirrored his despair and hurt. He understood the cost of deep betrayal and his own pride too late. He decided there must be something terribly evil within him for his own brother to hate him so much. One word echoed in his mind, Monster.

Eyes flooded with tears, Chloe shared his pain and felt the first moment of self-hatred bloom in his heart. 

She blacked out with the endless sensation of the drop and woke in panic to gulp back sobs, even as the images receded. She felt warm arms around her and buried her face against the soft shoulder that offered refuge.

Ella hugged her friend gently, balanced against the side of the recliner. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. That must have been some nightmare.” 

Chloe took a deep breath and sniffed, “I can’t remember. I just know it was really sad. How did you get in here?” 

Ella lifted the tiny burglar’s tool for her to see. “I have skills. Lock picking comes in handy in an emergency.” 

Chloe wiped her eyes and smiled shakily, “Thanks for letting me rest. I’m okay now, really.” She slipped behind her professional mask, “I’ve got to get downstairs and do some paperwork.” 

“O…kay, good.” The doubtful look on Ella’s face was hard to miss. “Hey, why don’t I pick up a pizza and stop by to have dinner with you and Trixie tonight.” 

Chloe smiled in sincere gratitude. “Thanks, Ella that would be really great.”


	9. Fun and Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dreams finally make their way into Chloe's waking mind.

Ella rang Chloe’s front door bell with her elbow. She held two pizza boxes and a cardboard carrier of soft drinks stacked against her chest. She tipped her head around the food to smile at Trixie when she opened the door. 

Trixie gave her a big grin, “Hey, Ella. Cool, you brought pizza!” She stepped aside to let Ella come into the living room. 

Ella carefully navigated the entry and walked toward the kitchen, “Yep. Your mom seemed a little stressed to me.” 

Trixie trailed along behind her with a frown, “Yeah, she misses Lucifer. I do too.”

“That makes three of us, kiddo. But I’ve been praying to the big guy for help.”

Trixie nodded happily, “Me too. Just like you showed me. I think God is pretty busy, but I tell him about how things are here and how much we need Lucifer. I’m sure he hears me.” 

Chloe appeared at the bottom of the stairs, “Who hears you?”

Trixie looked guilty, “Um… nobody.” She turned to the cabinets, “I’ll grab some plates.”

Chloe watched her daughter for a second, but didn’t press for more of an answer. She turned her attention to her friend, “Hi Ella, thanks for bringing dinner.” 

“Hey, I’m happy to do it.” She gave Chloe a big hug. 

“It means a lot. My sleep has been really disrupted. I’ve been having a lot of strange dreams that I can’t ever remember. 

“It’s probably just the stress of being without your partner, but I’m sure Lucifer will be back as fast as possible.” Ella gave her a smirk, “That man is probably missing you like crazy about now.”

Chloe gave her a closed mouth smile and nodded without comment. Everyone thought Lucifer had returned to England on family business. As the silence stretched out she finally said, “I don’t know, Ella. He may not be able to come back.”

Ella frowned, but turned to Trixie, “Who’s ready to watch some Disney?”

Trixie hopped up and down, “Me!! I want to watch Aladdin.” She grabbed the remote and clicked on the streaming service to scroll to her choice of movie. They ate pizza, laughed and sang along as Aladdin and his genie worked to win the Princess’ heart.

As the credits at the end of the movie began to roll, Ella hugged Trixie and stood up. “That was fun! But I’ve got to get home.”

Chloe walked her to the door, “Thanks again, Ella. This was just what I needed.”

No, what you need is Lucifer. Ella bit her tongue to keep the words from actually coming out of her mouth as she hugged Chloe tightly. She pulled back and walked toward her car. “See you tomorrow.”

“Good night.” Chloe shut and locked the front door while Trixie gathered the pizza boxes and plates.

Trixie turned to her Mom with a bright smile, “ I can go to bed without a story tonight.”

“Thanks, babe. I’m really tired.”

Sleep came easier that night, but with it another dream.

Chloe’s house was full of laughter and joy. She hummed along to the 80’s playlist as she watched her daughter with a wide smile.

Trixie carefully counted out the spaces on the game board. As she neared the final space, she counted more slowly, taking her time to touch the piece to each space. Just before she set it on the final space, she gave her Mom a gleeful look of triumph. She set her piece down right next to her Mom’s, and nudged it out of the way. “Sorry!! You have to start over, Mom.”

Chloe grabbed her piece in mock upset, “Oh you little monkey! You’ll regret that!” She placed her piece back into the Home space and smiled up at Lucifer who was stretched out beside her on the rug. She fished the last piece of popcorn out of the communal bowl and gave him another big grin as she bumped him with her shoulder, “Your turn.”

Lucifer gave her a distracted look, his eyes going to her buttery lips. He dipped his head down and gave her a quick kiss before he rolled the dice. “Oh look. Double sixes.” He picked up one of his red game pieces and counted out his move.

Trixie laughed, “You are so lucky, Lucifer.”

He flashed a smile, “Don’t I know it, Spawn.” He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and leaned forward to whisper, “Being here with you and your Mother, makes me a very lucky Devil indeed!” He stood and walked toward the kitchen. “More popcorn, ladies?”

Chloe looked around the room, and tried to figure out why she suddenly felt worried. She got up to follow after him. She gave Trixie a small smile, “I’ll be right back. Do you need anything?”

The girl smiled happily, knowing that her Mom and Lucifer would probably do some kissing stuff. “Nope. I’m good.” Trixie giggled in joy and picked up two of the litter of fluffy, purring kittens that suddenly appeared in her lap.

Chloe walked into the kitchen just in time to see Lucifer, wrapped in a ‘kiss the cook’ apron, put the finishing touches on a new bowl of popcorn. He added spices and a small dash of salt. Chloe watched him in appreciation, thinking of his sharp humor, his supportive attitude toward her and Trixie, his cooking skills, his quick mind and his loyalty, not to mention the fact that she was incredibly attracted to him. She decided to finally say exactly what she felt; “I’ve really missed this… spending time with you, I mean.”

“Have you?”

“Yes.” She rolled her eyes as he looked at her doubtfully, “Oh come on. You know you are amazing…”

He turned to her, his face smug, “Of course I am.” Then he turned serious, “But you, my dear, are the true miracle.” He pulled her in for a kiss and her heart soared in delight. Without breaking the kiss, he lifted her onto the kitchen counter as passion flared between them.

She peppered kisses across his face, “Lucifer, please stay. I desire you to stay.”

He looked at her with molten eyes, “I would like that above all things.” He frowned, “In fact, you might say it would be a dream come true…”

His word sent a jolt of fear through her heart and made her suck in a sharp breath. She shook her head and tried to wrap herself around him, “No. No…”

She woke up alone in her bed. She pounded the mattress in frustration. She remembered her dream and the vivid sensation of touching and kissing him. All the other recent dreams of him crowded into her consciousness, and the sense of shared memories and getting to know each other overwhelmed her as scene after scene burst into her conscious mind. The moments of her past with him slotted into them, felt like something she would do because she missed him so much, but the two huge moments from his life, surprised her and made her curl into herself. In her dream she watched him create countless worlds, and felt the strength of his purity before he became the Devil. It made her tremble in awe. Who was she to have the regard of such a being? Then to dream about his Fall... Her eyes flooded with tears as she gripped her pillow tightly and whispered, “My poor angel.” She thought about everything she had seen. Her imagination had never been so vivid. 

She wiped her eyes and sighed. No wonder she was exhausted. Every dream was of him, night after night. It gave her the illusion of an established relationship and a growing bond, yet they were only dreams. Obviously her mind had generated a complex fantasy to sustain her as she adjusted to losing him. Yet the fantasy also made things worse because it increased the physical need to touch and hold him to a level that made her ache. She flopped onto her back and stared into the darkness as she wondered if insanity ran in her family.

In Hell, Lucifer opened his eyes and shifted to his back in his empty bed. He winced with pain that had become commonplace enough to ignore. He stared up at the ceiling to watch the red-tinted shadows shift from the flickering firelight beyond his bed. He put a hand up to his forehead and muttered, “I’m losing my mind. I would think a 500 Shades of Grey dream would be more my style. Game night… of all things.” A slight smile curled his lips, “ Still, much nicer than getting chucked out of the Silver City.” He touched a finger to his lips, which tasted like butter and Chloe.


	10. Am I Only Dreaming?

Chloe’s alarm clock buzzed insistently. It was another day, just like the one before. She could barely tell the days apart anymore, yet she forced herself out of bed and into the shower. 

Trixie watched her Mom go into the bathroom before she turned around and went downstairs. She went to her room and knelt down at the side of her bed. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. “God, I know Ella said I should keep talking to you, but my Mom needs help right now. So no offense, but I’m going to try something else.” 

The girl shifted and tucked her head down, “Lucifer… Lucifer Morningstar, it’s Trixie – you know, the urchin. Look, I know you’re the Devil even though Mom doesn’t talk about it. I guess you’re pretty busy, but I hope you can hear me because my Mom is really sad without you. I’m sad too. I’m scared and I really need you to come home. Please come home. We need you.” 

Lucifer sat on his throne and listened to Beatrice Espinoza pray to him. Her words came through as a quiet echo, but the feelings were very clear. The child was worried, scared, and sad. He shifted position, uncrossed his legs and gripped the edges of the arms of his throne tighter. When he heard the child say that Chloe was really sad, he clenched his fingers hard enough to crumble the stone beneath them; and when Trixie begged him to come home, he threw back his head and roared in frustrated anger. The sound vibrated throughout Hell, sending demons running for cover. The Devil sat on his throne, completely miserable. He knew he had to keep Beatrice safe even if it meant ignoring her prayers until she came to hate him. He jumped off his throne, spread his wings and dived toward the cells that held the worst of humanity. If Trixie was going to hate him, he might as well hate himself. He stepped into one of the rooms and smiled unpleasantly at the mousy little man inside, “hello mass murderer. I know it’s been a long time, but I’m back.”

Trixie waited a few minutes, hoping Lucifer would appear, but nothing happened. Disappointed, she slowly got up, grabbed her backpack and waited quietly for her Dad to pick her up.

The police station was busy as Officers rushed back and forth to process suspects. Ella ran to her lab, coffee cup balanced precariously on top of the stack of papers in her hands. The desk clerk argued with the Evidence Department over a missing file. It was just another boring day. Chloe sat at her desk and tried to focus on her paperwork while she gulped down the terrible coffee from the break room. Everything seemed dull without Lucifer. She sighed and refocused on her computer screen.

Dan interrupted her, “How are you doing?”

She gave him a sharp glance, “I’m fine. Thanks.”

He gave her a look of pity, “Come on Chlo. I remember how badly you took it the last time Lucifer pulled a disappearing act. The man is a complete jerk.”

She pushed her keyboard aside forcefully. “Not the same thing, Dan. Not even close. Lucifer didn’t want to leave this time.” The pain was evident in her strained expression.

He shook his head, “He doesn’t deserve space in your thoughts. He doesn’t deserve whatever you feel.”

She turned to face him fully, “You want to know what I feel? I love him, Dan. I really love him.” She pushed her chair out and brushed past him, then froze as she stared. 

The light coming through the windows put the man in shadow, but he was tall and elegant. He swiftly descended the stairs but stopped when he reached the bottom to scan all the faces around him. He waited in the common area for her to notice him. 

It was Lucifer, his gaze locked on her face. 

Her heart pounded in her chest as she ran straight into his arms, not caring how it looked.

He caught her and laughed, “Detective! I missed you!” He swept her up against his body and twirled her around before he kissed her.

She kissed him back, her hands running up the fine linen of his shirt.

The entire precinct stopped to stare.

The silence in the room finally made its way into Chloe’s mind. She pulled back a tiny bit, but only had eyes for him. She smiled, her lips just inches away from his, as she looked up at him, “Hi…”

Lucifer pressed tiny kisses to her mouth before he answered, “hello, my darling.” He looked down at her in puzzlement. “I learned something today. I went to punish a very bad man. I wanted to punish him, and I did. I’m still very good at it. But I realized that I don’t like how it makes me feel. I don’t like who I am in Hell. Even the worst of the lot will have to be punished by the demons from now on. What kind of Devil does that make me?”

Chloe patted his chest, “The kind I believe in.” 

Dan cursed under his breath as he walked up to them. He gave Chloe a disappointed frown, “I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again. He’s not a good guy. When are you going to wake up, Chloe?”

She jerked her head toward him in panic. “No. Oh no.” 

Lucifer looked down at her, his eyes curious and sad.

She tried to wrap her arms around him, but it was no use. She woke up alone in her bed again.

Trixie ran in and jumped onto the bed next to her, “Are you okay?”

“Yes baby, why?”

“You were yelling. You sounded really sad.”

“I’m sorry I scared you. I was having a dream about Lucifer and I didn’t want it to end.”

Trixie gave her an understanding look; “I had a nice dream about Lucifer the other night. We were playing a game.”

Chloe stared at her daughter. “Which one?”

“Sorry. We were out on the floor just like the time we played monopoly. The three of us were laughing and having so much fun. He even gave you a little kiss.” Trixie plucked at the bedspread. “It was a nice kiss. It made me think we were a family…” She took a deep breath, “I miss him, Mom.”

“I know, baby. I miss him too.” She hugged her daughter, and wondered how they could both dream the same thing. “He would be here if he could.” She pushed aside the covers and gave her daughter a comforting smile, “Now let’s get ready to go. Is your homework in your backpack for school?”

Trixie ran out ahead of her Mom, “Yes. All done. I’ll get dressed.”

“Okay, breakfast in ten minutes.”

Chloe watched her daughter disappear down the hall before she turned back to look at her bed, her eyes full of questions.

That afternoon Chloe went to see Linda again. She knocked quietly at the front door.

Amenadiel opened it. “Chloe, it’s good to see you.” He stepped aside for her to enter. “I haven’t been able to go to Lucifer yet, but when Charlie is a little older, I’ll make the trip.” Even to his own ears, the excuse sounded weak, but he couldn’t face his brother or Hell yet.

Chloe accepted his words and nodded in understanding, “I know, but that’s not why I’m here.” She shifted from foot to foot, not sure how to ask her question.

Amenadiel took her arm and gently led her to the couch, “What is it?”

Linda came in from the bedroom, “Hello, Chloe.”

“Hi. Do you have time to talk? I need to speak with both you and Amenadiel.”

“Of course.”

“I’ve been having dreams since Lucifer left. About him.”

“Well, that isn’t too unusual.” Linda thought about it, “I mean he was forced to leave you unexpectedly. You haven’t really had a chance to work through it.”

Chloe shook her head, “No. I get that, but these dreams are strange. It’s like he’s really with me.” She turned to Amenadiel, “Could this be an angel thing?”

He searched his memory, ‘No. I’m sorry. I don’t ever recall anyone sharing dreams.”

She slumped, “Okay. It was worth asking.” She turned to Linda in defeat, “I think I need to set up some sessions with you. I think I’m losing it.”

Linda gave her a reassuring smile, “Give yourself a break. You’ve been through a lot and withstood it all very well. But I have some times available next week if you like.”

Chloe stood to go, “Okay. I’ll call you.” She turned back to Amenadiel, “I don’t supposed someone else could run Hell?”

He frowned in true sorrow. “I’m so sorry. I know how hard this must be, but Lucifer is uniquely qualified to run Hell. His natural gifts align him with humanity and help him punish those that deserve it. I’ve been working on it, but so far none of the siblings will voluntarily do the job.” Guilt ran up his spine, and forced him to lower his eyes. He was qualified to run Hell. He could set Lucifer free, but at such a high cost to his own life. Amenadiel wasn’t sure he could be that self-sacrificing.

Chloe stared into the distance, too caught up in her own pain to notice Amenadiel’s reaction. She let her shoulder droop in disappointment, “That’s what I thought.”


	11. Dream Weaver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: This chapter alludes to suicide in a 'bit part' character. If this is a sensitive subject for you, please proceed with caution. No description of the actual event - just an accepted part of the character's background.

Chloe drove home in a daze. By the time she had Trixie in bed and the house locked up, she was determined. She settled herself onto her bed and purposefully closed her eyes. She needed to know if she was really with Lucifer or if it was only her mind playing games. How could she find out? She needed a question; something her own mind wouldn’t know. She shifted her head on her pillow and came up with the right question to ask Lucifer in her dream. She was going to investigate. If the dreams were really shared communication she would not stop until she had a way for Lucifer to come to her. If they were only dreams, then she would see Linda as early as possible next week and pull herself together. Her mind wandered…

The gentle rocking of the boat soothed her. Heat licked along her oil-slicked skin as she lay in the sun on her towel. She closed her eyes beneath her sunglasses and focused on the sound of the ocean. The tiny two-piece swimsuit she wore felt daring and sexy. She shifted slightly, careful to keep the fingers of her left hand entwined with his. She looked over to where he lay next to her, his body covered in a fine film of perspiration. She rolled over to straddle his hips and leaned forward to kiss him. His hands found her waist, holding her gently. She sighed softly into his mouth. “You feel so good.” 

He gave her a sexy smirk, “Nothing like a little alone time on the yacht.”

She kissed him again as he pulled her tight against his body. Desire gripped them both. His fingers trailed along her jawline, wrecking her concentration. Eventually, between kisses she managed to ask, “Did you buy me a birthday gift? It’s coming up soon you know…”

He nuzzled against her, “Not yet. But I did buy a dress that I would love to see you wear. Ella has it.”

He kissed her again, urgently, running his hands down her back, “Do you know how much I want you?”

He flipped her over, until she lay beneath him. His fingers sought out the skin beneath her top as his teeth nipped at her neck. He brought his lips up to her ear and whispered, “Chloe. Tell me what you desire. ”

She felt her heart crack wide open. “I… I want the same thing you want.”

He lifted his head, his eyes deep pools of passion, “I don’t want to wake up.”

He lowered his mouth to kiss her again and collapsed onto his cold, empty mattress. It was another damned dream. Frustration and anger blazed through him as he gripped the metal headboard that framed his bed and pulled his body into a sitting position. With a curse, he yanked the entire thing free and threw it across the room.

A demon ran in from the hallway. “I heard a crash, my king.”

Lucifer took a deep, steadying breath, “It’s fine. Just a dream.”

He waited for the demon to leave him before he stood. He gave his body a moment to calm down. He took another deep breath, and then expelled it slowly. “What the fuck.” 

He dressed quickly and walked into the bleak darkness of Hell. He passed door after door, each occupied by a tortured soul, until he found the exact one he needed and walked in. 

The man was alone in his office, standing on top of a chair in the middle of the room. He had a rope in his hands when Lucifer entered. 

“Pardon the intrusion, but I really need a consult.”

The man held the noose out to him, incredulous, “Now?”

Lucifer smiled politely, “Yes, please. You see I’m having some rather odd dreams and I need a psychiatrist to help explain them.”

The man let go of the rope and stepped down to the floor. “Okay, sure, why not. I can always get back up there again later.” He pointed toward his couch, “have a seat and tell me all about it.”

“Excellent.” Lucifer sat with his hands braced together on his knees. He winced and rubbed at his side before he spoke, “I’ve been dreaming about a woman. I had to leave her suddenly and now every time I sleep, she’s there in my dreams.”

The doctor nodded, “Sex dreams?”

“Well the desire is there, but it’s much more than that. Many of them are of me beside her as she grows up. It’s like I’m watching her life, but then like clockwork the striking dreams come up. The ones where I’m actively with her; talking to her, touching her.” Lucifer ran a hand through his hair and grimaced in discomfort. “It’s so real, it’s unsettling and the timing of the most realistic ones coincides with how earth time moves rather than Hell time. It’s almost as if she’s… No, never mind. It makes no sense.”

“Right. Well, I don’t know anything about time differences in Hell but in my opinion, your mind is working through the separation because you weren’t able to get closure in real life.”

Lucifer stilled, “Closure again? I’ve been dealing with that a lot lately.” He stood up, “Well thank you, doctor. Now, may I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“Why do you kill yourself?”

“I failed a patient; someone who trusted me. I let my own desire, my own need, blind me to what was best for her. I’m trained to know when someone is struggling, but I didn’t see her deepest insecurities. She died because I was weak and selfish.”

“I understand. But shouldn’t she take some responsibility for her own actions? You didn’t want her to die. Didn’t want it to happen, did you?”

“No. I loved her.”

“And I’m sure she loved you. She wouldn’t want this for you.” Lucifer’s eyes widened slightly as he listened to his own words. Unlike the doctor, he had taken responsibility when he came back to Hell and pushed aside his own desires to keep everyone else safe. But maybe there was a point when others should be responsible too. He didn’t have to carry the world on his shoulders. He huffed out a cynical laugh. Human thinking didn’t really fit his situation. He was the Devil and Hell was his responsibility, no matter how much he wished otherwise. 

The doctor, unaware of Lucifer’s inner turmoil, stared at him in relief, “Huh. No, you are right, she wouldn’t want me to suffer.” He sat down on the couch, thinking, instead of climbing back onto the chair. As Lucifer turned to leave, the doctor called after him, “And speaking of suffering, you should have that pain of yours checked.”

Lucifer didn’t acknowledge the comment. He left the Doctor’s door open as he slowly walked back toward his fortress.

On earth, Chloe took a cool shower to counteract the sexy heat of her latest vivid dream about Lucifer and dressed. She left a bowl of cereal and a note for Trixie about Dan’s arrival time and then drove to work to wait in Ella’s lab.

Ella came in a few minutes later. She jumped when she noticed Chloe sitting in the corner. “You scared me, girl friend. What do you need on this bright and early morning?”

Chloe didn’t even try to socialize. She got right to the point. “Did Lucifer leave something with you? Like a dress that was for me?”

Ella brightened up immediately, “Oh, yes.” She ran to her large filing cabinet and pulled out a huge gift box. “I’m so glad he told you about it. He asked me to stow it for him. I was so bummed when you postponed your date night. I mean a helicopter to San Francisco to see the opera! You would have loved it!” She pushed the box toward Chloe, “And how romantic was this?”

Chloe stared at the box, almost afraid to lift the lid. When she did, tears formed in her eyes. She caressed the bright red bodice before she carefully lifted the dress out of the box. She held it up to her chest and allowed the floor length skirt to flow around her legs. “Oh, it’s beautiful.”

Ella covered her mouth with her hands, and then gave a little, excited yelp. “You will look so great in that!”

Chloe raised her damp eyes to Ella and tried her best to smile, “Thanks. Will you keep this here for me a while longer?”

Ella frowned as she watched Chloe’s trembling hands carefully place the dress back in the box, “Of course… but don’t you want…”

Chloe shook her head sadly, “No. Ella please just keep it here.” She left the lab without another word.

The day seemed to last forever. It was all Chloe could do to finish one set of paperwork. The dreams really did bring Lucifer to her. They could be together. She pushed aside her questions and her worries. It might not be an ideal situation, but it was certainly better than the alternative of never seeing him again.


	12. Desperate Measures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unintentional self-harm in this chapter. Be aware that the after-effects are down played for the sake of the story. Don't try this at home, kids. It could be deadly.

As soon as Chloe could leave work, she went straight home. It was Dan’s turn to have Trixie, so she showered and prepared as if she was going on a date. She put on soft music and got herself a glass of wine. When she felt relaxed, she took a bottle of sleeping pills from the top shelf of the pantry and filled a glass with water. 

She looked at the label, “Good thing I kept these after the car crash. A few of these will help me stay in the dream so that we can talk.” 

Her inner voice piped up, Talk my ass. You’re frustrated and you want him. Well for once you can take what you want.

She removed her robe, made herself comfortable on her mattress and took two pills. She lay still with her eyes closed… but she couldn’t fall asleep. She shifted position and fluffed her pillow. After another five minutes, she huffed out a breath, “Come on!” She sat up and looked at the bottle again. “Maybe these have lost strength. If I take a few more it will work.” Chloe poured out two more pills and swallowed them down. She lay back and closed her eyes again. She tried to will Lucifer to her. Her mind wandered to his beautiful body, his long slender fingers, his expressive face framed by dark hair and darker eyes, his lips… Desire swamped her. Suddenly she was deep asleep. She reached for the man of her dreams and he was there on top of her, his bare chest braced above her as he looked into her eyes in confusion.

He stared down at her, shocked to find himself in such a position. Even after all they had been through he never actually believed he could have her. Yet, somehow it had happened. She was pinned beneath him; her warm, silky body his for the taking. For a minute he struggled, wondering if he had the strength to stop. He closed his eyes and muttered, “Damn me.” Then he clenched his jaw and forced himself to meet her eyes. His own eyes flashed red as he tried to regain control. “Chloe, tell me to stop. Tell me this isn’t what you desire.” 

She gazed back at him and all her feelings were laid bare. 

He groaned as waves of her need washed over him. He could actually feel her longing, like an echo of his own. He continued to hesitate even as the look in her eyes made him burn. 

She raised her hand to caress his jaw and whispered, “Lucifer… this is exactly what I desire. I want you.”

The words electrified him. Instantly he kissed her, and a moan escaped his lips as he nipped at her mouth and neck, his hands skimming over her skin. He was as desperate as she as he moved to join them. 

Their mingled sounds of pleasure marked the moment they became one. 

She arched her body and began to move in counterpoint to him as they reached for release. It happened quickly but neither cared. Absolute satisfaction resonated between them as the pleasure pulsed steadily through their veins.

He stayed above her, letting them both catch their breath. He rubbed his nose against hers and softly kissed her mouth. He let his gaze roam slowly over her entire face before he focused on her eyes and smiled wickedly, “That was amazing, but much too fast. Give me just a moment and we’ll go for round two.”

Chloe raised her hand to brush a lock of dark hair out of his eyes, “Yes. I want to love you all night.”

He kissed her again as desire roared back to life. Chloe pulled him to her, desperate to take everything she could. Her hand traced the shape of his chest and abdomen, following the line of hard muscle down. Then she teasingly dropped open mouth kisses up his ribs until she reached his neck, nibbling the sensitive skin there. Lucifer gloried in her efforts to please him. Her touch brought him to the edge of his control, so that when she finally settled on top of him, he took her in wild abandon. They climaxed together, melding flesh with love. She moved to his side and he gathered her close, more relaxed and complete than he could ever recall. “Chloe.” He spoke her name softly, with reverence and joy.

She cuddled into him, sighing. But as her heart rate slowed to normal, she knew she couldn’t put off telling him any longer. She braced herself to explain, “Lucifer. I love you and I’m glad we got to have this time together, but it’s a dream.” She turned in his arms to face him, her eyes soft but haunted.

He frowned down at her, not terribly surprised that his Dad had found new and more devious ways to torture him. He glanced upward with a frown. “Not another one. Damn it.” He shook his head, “Darling, I know it’s not under your conscious control, but I think you are generating these dreams.” Then in a swift change of mood, he chuckled, “Forgive my crassness, but that was the best wet dream I’ve ever had.” He smiled at her in adoration, “I would very much like to try that again in the flesh, so to speak.” He looked around, suddenly uneasy, “why haven’t we woken up?”

She gently touched his lips, “I kind of took some sleeping pills, so that I could stay with you longer.”

His hand gripped her shoulder in panic, “How many? Chloe, how many?”

“I don’t remember, maybe four, or five?” 

He searched her eyes, and then looked around the dream room quickly, as fear overwhelmed him. “We’re in your bedroom. Is that where you fell asleep?”

“Yes.”

In one fluid move he rose out of her arms, and desperately begged, “Wait for me.”

He forced himself out of the dream, and woke on his throne in Hell. He was glad to be fully dressed as he dove off the platform. He flew past the gates of Hell and into the dimension shift without a thought for anything but her. He raced to the front door of her home, commanding the lock to open so violently that the wood of the door splintered as he entered and ran to her bedroom. 

He saw her curled on her side in the bed, wine glass and pill bottle on the nightstand beside her. He pulled her into his arms, shaking her lightly, “Chloe wake up!” When she didn’t respond, he lifted her and carried her to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and held her under the cold spray, his own clothes immediately drenched. 

She jerked in his arms and opened her eyes. The panicked look on her face was all he needed to set her down. She raced to the toilet and threw up violently. When her stomach was empty, he handed her a damp cloth and bundled her into a large fluffy towel. 

He picked her up and carried her back to the bed, holding her on his lap while she shivered. He rocked her gently, “You’re all right.” When she calmed and gave him a light hug, he gave in to frustration, “Detective, what were you thinking taking those pills? You aren’t me, you know.” He tipped his head against her wet hair, “Promise me you will never do that again.”

With a look of absolute misery, Chloe touched her hand to his wet shirt, “I promise. Lucifer, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do anything dangerous. I haven’t been sleeping well and I wasn’t thinking straight. I’ve missed you so much.”

“And I, you.” With regret, he set her down on the bed. “Stay put while I get out of these wet things.”

He peeled off his slacks and shirt and hung them around the bathroom to dry. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist before he padded back to the bed. “Chloe, I give you my word I will fix this. Somehow.”

She held out her arms to him, “Just hold me for a while. Okay? Reality and my dreams are getting pretty mixed up. I need to know you are really here.”

He dropped his towel and climbed into bed to pull her back against him. He tucked her into his warmth as if they had been bedmates for years. It felt completely natural to hold her. He kissed her temple, “I’m here darling; this is real. Rest easy. I will stay until I know you are truly out of danger. But then I must go.”

“Back to Hell?”

“Not yet. I’m going to make a trip to the Silver City. I want to find out why we are having these dreams.”

She shook her head in defeat, “I don’t want them to stop. Not if this is the only way I can be with you.” She turned in his arms and pressed her cheek against his chest. “I am a strong woman. But this thing between you and me; it’s different. It’s more than any other relationship I’ve ever had. But so far it’s been about missed opportunities, dreams and what could be. I want it to be what is. I want it to be real.” 

She pulled back to look into his eyes, “I’ve always tried to be a steady woman, to withstand whatever happens in my life, but Lucifer, if I have to live my life without you, it’s going to hurt; a lot. I’m not sure I’ll ever get over it.” She glanced down, trying to be honest without begging. “I’ll survive. But I won’t be happy. Without you, my story will be in black and white. So whatever happens, I want you to know I’d rather have you in my life.”

He tried to smile, “Believe me, I’d much rather be in your life, but I may not have a choice.” He smoothed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes, “For what it’s worth, this thing between us is real. It always has been. I was just too stubborn to realize it.”

She looked away and blinked back her tears.

He cupped her cheek, “I want you to be happy again and dear old Dad owes us an answer.”

She nodded, but then searched his face, “I thought you weren’t allowed to go to Heaven.”

“Well, there’s that.” He gave her a tiny self-depreciating smile, “But it doesn’t matter. He will suffer my presence and give me an answer.” He shifted her gently into the shelter of his arms, “Rest now. I’ll wake you when I need to go.”

She nodded and softly stroked the arm he had wrapped around her, “Okay, but promise you will be careful.”

“Always.”


	13. The Five People Lucifer Meets in Heaven, plus a few Celestials

Once Lucifer was sure that Chloe would be all right, he dressed and kissed her goodbye.

The trip to Heaven took no time at all. He willed himself to the gates, only to find them closed. He stood in front of the ethereal structure and calculated his odds of getting in without a fight.

He thought of his beautiful detective, exhausted. Her dreams bridged the gap between Hell and Earth. It made him stiffen his spine. If she could manage that, surely he could navigate the Silver City. He deliberately put his wings away. Brilliant white wings tended to draw attention, especially since he was the only sibling who possessed them. He decided to walk, assuming he got inside. 

He raised his eyes to the gates with a Devilish smirk. If the gates were barred against him, he would use his talent to get them open. No lock could keep him out. He raised his hands and rubbed his thumbs back and forth along his fingers, as he whispered, “for Chloe.” He thought of her beautiful smiling face and felt his heart beat faster.

He gathered his power, determined to make things right. He cautiously extended his arms to the glowing gates, unsure of what would happen. Would the Devil’s touch cause a reaction along the lines of a nuclear explosion? Or would he be left shaking the gates like a small boy locked out of his yard? He pushed his thoughts away and reached for them. 

The gates of Heaven had one job, defend the Silver City. They were sentient and easily able to discern if a being was evil. As Lucifer approached, they felt his presence as the source of tremendous power and will. He was not exactly God, but a splintered reflection of their lord. The gates were somewhat confused. A long forgotten name whispered through the structure, Samael. The gates were sure this was correct, yet something was different. There was pain and wrath, desire and fear, all mixed into the being before them. But in the end they sensed an angel, full of love. The glowing light intensified, as the gates silently swung open before him. 

Surprised, he hesitated at the entrance, while his mind flashed back to the rebellion and his abrupt expulsion after he failed. Again, he thought of Chloe. For her, he would face anything. He stepped through the gates, vaguely expecting to be ambushed by Michael. Instead he was nearly bowled over by a tall female. 

He flinched as he found himself wrapped in a hug. “Charlotte?”

“Lucifer! I’m so happy to see you. How is everything? Is Daniel doing okay?”

After a quick scan of the area to make sure no unpleasant siblings were around, he relaxed. “Things are complicated. Daniel has been a bit of a douche this past year. He’s still struggling with your loss. He misses you very much.”

“I miss him too, but it’s been good here. You know… much nicer than Hell.” She grinned at him. “By the way, I’ve been doing some PR work for you up here. Your siblings are pretty clueless.”

“Stubborn and self-righteous, you mean?”

“Something like that, but I’m working on them. Speaking of which, I’ve got to go plead your case to Cassion. He’s a tough one.” She kissed his cheek and walked away. 

He watched her for a moment and then walked toward the center of the City. The closer he got, the more crowded the streets became. Heads turned as he was recognized and the murmur of voices in the wake of his presence was like the buzzing of bees stirred from their calm routine. Alarm and distrust kept most of the Host well out of his way. Lucifer kept his back straight and his head held high. He let his innate elegance and magnetism flow as he walked purposefully toward his Father’s house. 

He came to a fork in the path and took the shorter route. Almost immediately a young blonde fell into step beside him. He turned to look at her reluctantly, “Hello Delilah.”

“Hi.” She studied him for a moment. “Not happy to see me?”

He shook his head, “I’m just sorry I got you killed.”

She turned toward him and grabbed his arm, “You didn’t cause my death. I did.” She smiled at him, “I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me. You were a good friend.” She hugged him briefly and walked away. 

He watched her for a moment in surprised confusion; wondering why she didn’t blame him for her death. He remembered his conversation with the psychiatrist in Hell and realized that Delilah was taking responsibility for her own actions. He felt a bit lighter as he walked on. Halfway to his old home, he heard someone call his name. He stopped and waited as a sandy haired man walked toward him. 

The man stopped at his side, and looked him up and down, “Lucifer Morningstar?”

“Yes. And you are?”

The young man smiled brightly, “I’m Chloe’s dad.”

Lucifer studied the twenty- something man intently, noting his death had occurred much too soon. “Your daughter is an amazing woman. She caught the man who had you killed and followed procedure in the most difficult of circumstances. You would be proud of her.”

John Decker locked eyes with the Devil, “I am. And that’s why I’ve sought you out. Your brother, Amenadiel, tells me that you have feelings for my daughter.”

Lucifer immediately became defensive, “Oh so you want to warn me off. Make sure the Devil knows that your daughter is much too good for him. Don’t worry I’m very aware.” 

John shifted to place one hand on Lucifer’s arm in exactly the same manner as Chloe often did. He kept eye contact and spoke sincerely, “When I met Chloe’s Mom, Penelope, I thought God was punishing me. The woman was perfect and I was just a rookie cop. There was no way I was good enough for her. She was a rising star, yet she loved me anyway.” He waited a beat to make sure Lucifer listened, “Your brother tells me Chloe loves you.” 

Lucifer took a step back and plastered a bright, if somewhat uncomfortable smile on his face, “My bother talks too much. I can assure you that your daughter has my highest esteem and I will do everything in my power to protect her and her child.”

Decker nodded happily, “That’s a pretty good start. But does she know how you feel? If she doesn’t know what’s in your heart right this minute, don’t waste any time. Tell her. Life’s too precious. And if you want to be together, then move heaven and earth to make it work.”

Lucifer frowned at the man, “You make it sound so easy…” He studied the hopeful look on the man’s face, and a reluctant, genuine smile bloomed on his own face, “I will do the best I can for her.”

John let go of Lucifer’s arm and backed away, “Kiss Chloe for me.”

Lucifer lifted a hand in farewell, and then began to walk again. He continued on until he saw a black man running toward him. A huge grin formed on his face when he recognized the man, and he called out to him, “Frank! Good to see you Padre!”

Father Frank moved in to hug Lucifer, patting his back, “About time you showed up. I’ve been wanting another good piano dual for years.”

The two men laughed together for a moment. Then Frank turned serious, “So did you make up with your Father?”

Lucifer looked away, “Sorry to disappoint you, but no. I’m here on behalf of the Detective.”

Frank nodded in understanding, “Ah. You mean the beautiful woman who loves you.”

A shocked expression formed on Lucifer’s face, “How did you know she loves me?”

Another slight smile, “I have eyes. The expression on her face when she caught us playing piano together said it all.”

Lucifer huffed in frustration, “You could have told me.”

“Sorry. I kind of think its part of that plan for you that isn’t finished.” Frank grinned and turned to leave, “Come see me again.”

Lucifer’s smile slipped a bit, but genuine affection showed in his eyes, “Not sure I can, Frank, but I’m glad I got to see you this once.” 

He continued on until he reached the main entrance to what was once his home. 

He entered with no expectation of welcome, unannounced. His Father would either come or he wouldn’t. Lucifer made his way to a central room off the courtyard and waited in the silent warmth. The soul-deep peace that accompanied a trip into the Silver City was something he had forgotten. He gazed out the window at the small, private garden. The flowers bloomed in profusion sending the scent of rose and honeysuckle to him, while a perfectly tuned wind-chime softly resonated in the breeze. He relaxed until he heard the door open behind him. He turned quickly.

The man walked into the room, his gate lively and his startling, light blue eyes alert and crinkled into a smile. He wore jeans and a soft shirt. His dark hair and beard, touched with white, were mussed. He pushed his hair out of his face and smoothed down his beard with one hand as he came forward to stand directly in front of Lucifer. “Hello, son!”

Lucifer turned his head in confusion, “god Johnson, what are you doing here?”

The man smiled and brought one hand up to his chest, “Heart attack.” He shook his head, “but that isn’t what you are asking. You see, when I got here, I told everyone how I met you and how I thought I was god for a while.” He laughed, “seems like God thought that since you had formed a connection of sorts with me, that using this form would be a good way to talk with you. I’m going to let Him run the show for a while.” With that, he closed his eyes and slumped slightly.

Within seconds, his body stood straight and tall, power humming through the form. The ice-blue eyes opened and looked straight into Lucifer’s heart, “Samael.”

Lucifer stiffened.

“Forgive me. Lucifer.” God gave a tiny smile, “I’m always going to think of you by your creation name, but I’ve come to admire the name and life you have built for yourself, as well.”

Lucifer shook his head in shock, “I don’t know whether to kneel down or smash my fist into your face.” He raised one hand, index finger up and took a steadying breath, “No. I’m here for Chloe, so the anger will have to be put aside.”

God rocked back on his heels, “Excellent. Now tell me what you would have me do for Chloe.”

“You are impossible. You send me to Hell, turn me into a monster, and now you act like I’m your favorite son.”

“But you are, Lightbringer.” God smiled in affirmation, “The most loved of all.”

Lucifer huffed in disbelief, “You certainly have an odd way of showing love.”

God beckoned Lucifer to follow him into the garden, “Son, I didn’t send you to Hell as a punishment. I sent you there because only you could do the job. When you rebelled, I realized that you had become even more than I hoped. You were the closest of all the archangels to humanity in your emotions, in your desires. I knew you would be able to understand their misdeeds and judge them correctly. I never meant for you to feel imprisoned or abandoned.”

Lucifer frowned and searched for a lie, “But Mother said you wanted to destroy me after the rebellion…”

God looked down, clearly upset, “Never.” He stepped closer, “I was angry at first and perhaps your Mother and Michael misunderstood my intent, but I never turned my back on you.”

Lucifer swallowed his shock, “Well, I must admit I’m surprised. All this time, I thought you saw the evil in me, the monster. Now you say it isn’t true.” He turned away, not ready to examine all he had learned. “But that’s not why I came.” He stared at the blood red roses, “I’m here because of Chloe.”

God waited, saddened that the brightest of all his children had to endure so much pain. But the very nature of Samael’s gifts meant that his tests were harder than most could withstand. Light could only be balanced by dark, so Lucifer’s blazing light could only be truly appreciated after writhing in darkness.

“I’m sure you know that I had to go back to Hell to keep things in check and that Chloe didn’t take it well.”

“Yes. I can imagine. After all she was made for you.”

“Why?”

“Because you need her.”

Lucifer turned in a tight circle and ran one hand through his hair, “I had forgotten how frustrating it can be to talk with you.” 

God looked back at him, amusement clear on his face and gestured between himself and Lucifer, “Pot, kettle… don’t you think?”

Lucifer knew it was all the answer he would get. He changed the subject to the main reason for his visit, “Here’s the thing, Dad. She keeps dreaming of me and we end up together in those dreams. I can’t stop them, she can’t stop them, and they are tearing her apart.” He looked down at his shoes, “Can you make her forget me? She shouldn’t have to bear the burden of this love we can’t have. I don’t want her to be in pain for the rest of her life. Let her live happily.”

God raised one eyebrow, “You would have her forget you were ever a part of her life?”

“Yes. It would make things so much better for her.”

“That’s a tall order, son. I would have to change the course of the entire city of Los Angeles and to a lesser extent, the world, back to the point in time you first ‘retired’ to Earth. There would be many consequences. Assuming I would do such a thing, what about you? This would mean staying in Hell and being as you were before you met Chloe.”

“To keep her safe, I can bear it. If this is the cost of giving her peace, I’ll beg you. Father, please.”

“Samael. My son. The cost of what you ask is too great. As much as I understand your request, I can’t grant it. Your time in Los Angeles and all the ripples that occurred because of it must continue to exist in Earth’s and Chloe’s memory. I’m sorry. There has been much between us that I did not intend. Many painful times that I would take back, but Chloe Decker is not one of them. I made her for you. She is your other half. The connection cannot be broken without destroying one of you.”

Lucifer bowed his head. He had suspected as much and spoke without hesitation, “Then let it be me, Dad. Spare her.”

The elder being’s eyes locked with his son’s, “You truly love her…”

“Yes, and it’s been bloody difficult. But she is worth everything I have been through.” He dropped his eyes, ready to make one last bargain, “I would like one day with her.”

“I will fix this. You may go to her without worry for Hell. It will be contained. Go and be with her.”

Lucifer nodded his head in acceptance. He had one day. It was more than he deserved. He had his earthly affairs in order. One call and everything would be Chloe’s and Beatrice’s. So he would spend the day with her and be happy before he set her free. When he left, he would make sure she knew he would never come back. Her dreams would no longer reach him and she could heal and move on. 

Lucifer felt humbled by all he had learned and grateful for the extra day with Chloe. He offered a simple “thank you” then dropped his eyes in respect. He totally missed the smiling twinkle in the light blue eyes before they blinked closed. 

God vacated Johnson’s form and the spirit of Johnson shook himself. He looked around, hoping everything had gone well. “Nice to see you again, Samael.”

“You too.” Lucifer turned and walked out of the garden. 

Gabriel stopped him just before he reached the gates, “Lucifer! What are you doing here?”

“Personal errand. Don’t worry, I’m leaving.”

“Brother, please. I hold no anger toward you. I wanted to apologize.” Gabriel met his brother’s eyes with sincere unhappiness.

Lucifer frowned, “For what? Not visiting me?”

“No. I couldn’t find an angel to replace you in Hell. Will you let Amenadiel know I failed?”

Lucifer turned the information over in his mind, “Amenadiel asked you to help me. Well, don’t worry brother, problem solved. Hell won’t be my responsibility much longer. Dad will handle it after I’m gone.” 

Gabriel’s eyes widened in alarm, but not at Lucifer’s words; his gaze was directed at something behind Lucifer. 

Lucifer turned to see what had upset his brother, only to be punched in the jaw by his brother, Michael. 

Michael studied him in distaste, “What are you up to, Lucifer?”

Lucifer wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, “You still don’t fight fair, do you?”

Michael swung at him again, but Lucifer caught his fist and used his momentum to fling him to the side.

Michael jumped up and ran at him. Again, Lucifer grabbed him and spun him downward into a flip. Michael landed hard on his back.

Before he could recover, Gabriel rushed to him and plunked down heavily to sit on his abdomen.

Michael jerked as all the air was knocked out of him. 

Lucifer smiled and laughed at the proud look on Gabriel’s face. “Well done, brother.” 

Gabriel shook his head in fond exasperation. “I won’t be able to hold him long.”

Lucifer unfurled his brilliant wings and took flight, “No need. I’m done here.”

Gabriel lifted himself off Michael, only to drop back down even harder onto his brother’s stomach. “Good to talk with you again, Lucifer.” 

After Lucifer disappeared, Gabriel looked down at Michael with a grin, “The gates let him in. What more do you need to believe he has changed?”

Michael stared up at him in shocked silence, his thoughts in turmoil. He roughly shoved his brother off, and rolled to his feet. He studied the open gates in bewilderment before he ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Gabriel, “Huh...”


	14. Lucifer Loves Chloe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the idea of Lucifer and Chloe being ‘connected’ to a new level. This chapter contains sex, but since I’ve marked this story ‘mature’, I’m assuming you all know that.

Lucifer let himself into Chloe’s house, happy to find her resting on the couch. He sat down next to her hip, ‘I’m back, darling.”

She smiled at him, and changed position to look at him uncertainly, “Lucifer, I’m sorry you had to leave your duties in Hell because of me and I’m sorry you had to go to Heaven. All of this is my fault.”

“Yes.” He nodded at her in absolute agreement, “All of this is your doing. And if it hadn’t been for you and your dreams, I would be totally miserable. Hell has become much more difficult to manage and to withstand.” He cautiously put an arm around her. When she didn’t complain, he shifted to hold her gently. “Getting to be with you in the dreams has been my sanctuary, Chloe. Surely you must know how I feel by now?”

She looked up into his eyes and smiled in relief, but instead of answering his question directly, she replied, “It’s so good to have you here.”

“Thank you.” He leaned back to look at her pale skin and tired eyes, “How are you feeling?”

She rolled her eyes, “Stupid. I really didn’t mean to do myself harm. It’s just the dreams had gotten so frustrating.” Chloe ducked her head to avoid his gaze, suddenly very aware that they had only been together in a dream. She quickly changed the subject. “So… did you see your Father? Did you learn anything?”

“Yes to both. I did see my Father and I did learn something.”

“I’m sensing a ‘but’ coming up.”

He chose his words carefully, falling back on his skills of omission and evasion, “I learned that we are definitely connected.”

“Oh, well. That sounds nice but what else…”

He smiled, “The dreams are because of our bond. Dad apparently gave you more than just your immunity to my powers. He designed you to complete me… and supposedly I should complete you. Although before our dream last night, you’ve never had any problem holding me at arm’s length.” 

His pouting annoyance charmed her. Chloe fought to keep the smile off her face. “Poor mistreated man.” She bumped him with her shoulder, “So this thing between us means we can connect in unusual ways such as the dreams.”

When he nodded in agreement, she took things a step further, “Then we can use them as a way to be together. I mean I’m willing, if that’s all we can have...”

He felt horrified that she would settle for dreams instead of having a good man to share her life for the next fifty years. It confirmed his belief that he was doing the right thing. He immediately distracted her, “I also saw your father.”

Chloe’s eyes flicked up to his, “You did? What did he say?”

“He said I should not waste any time and to cherish our relationship.”

Chloe nodded, “Dad is a romantic. But he’s right. It’s why I took the pills… I only wanted to sleep a little longer to have more time with you.”

“And why wouldn’t you?” He smirked, trying to infuse some of his old cockiness into his tone. Then he relented, and gently ran a hand down her back, “Would you like me to stay and spend tomorrow with you?”

“I would love that. But Trixie will be with me until around 4 p.m.” 

“Perfect. We will go to the beach and make a day of it.”

She smiled at him, “That sounds wonderful.” Her eyes locked with his and the smile faded from her face as she realized how close he was. 

He let his eyes wander down to her lips. She tipped her face up to his, offering. Lucifer didn’t need a second invitation; he ravished her mouth. His lips were hot against hers, and promised so much pleasure. When she moaned softly, Lucifer eased back, gentling his kisses until they were whispered brushes of his lips against hers. He held her close, going slowly.

She sighed and touched her fingers to his jaw in nervous anticipation, “Lucifer, will you come to bed with me?”

He gave her a Devilish grin, “But darling, Hell hasn’t frozen over…”

She frowned in confusion, until she remembered her words to him at the beginning of their partnership. She snorted out a laugh, “Oh well, if you don’t want to...”

He leaned into her, happy. “Just teasing, darling. Seriously, how can I resist? We’ve become lovers in our dreams, and I can’t wait to compare it to the real thing.” He gave her a little frown, “But tonight you will have to be content with the gentlest of love-making. Your body has been through a lot and I won’t allow you to wear yourself out.”

She tipped her head down to hide the happy smirk on her face, “I love you…”

“I believe you do. How else could you manage to summon the Devil into your dreams?” He picked her up and carried her to bed. “Now allow me to unwrap you, my gorgeous Detective. I will show you that desire sometimes comes on the wings of an angel, soft and tender.”

Chloe felt heat flow through her as she imagined his beautiful, white wings enveloping her as they made love. “Yes. Yes, please.”

As promised, Lucifer loved her gently and carefully, with a tenderness that brought tears to her eyes. But to her secret disappointment, she didn’t see his wings or much else of his body. He worshipped her with his hands and his mouth, slowly building her pleasure until she reached her peak. Almost immediately after, she was asleep. 

He watched her for a moment, until the insistent ache of his body ruthlessly reminded him of how long it had been since he had real sex. The urge to wake her up and claim his place inside her was almost unbearable. But she was clearly exhausted. He settled her into his arms, kissed the top of her head and thought about everything he learned in the Silver City.

The following morning, she opened her eyes with the sound of his heart beating against her ear; his chest pillowed beneath her cheek. She lifted her head at the same time he opened his eyes. She kissed his jaw, terribly aware that she had been given pleasure and done nothing in return. She mentally slapped her forehead. She was officially a selfish lover. She greeted him softly, determined to correct her behavior, “Good morning.”

He flipped her over and kissed her lips, “Yes, it certainly is.”

“Lucifer, I’m so sorry I fell asleep last night. You still haven’t had a real first time with me.”

“Nonsense. Darling, I am desire.” He ran his fingertips down her body, lingering at the dip of her hipbone. “Seeing and hearing you in the throws of passion is my new favorite kink. It was so lovely, your lust so strong, that I could almost feel it. Last night was about you. I wanted you to recuperate from all the stress I’ve put you through, not add to it.” He smiled wickedly, “But if you’re feeling strong enough, you can make it up to me now. Do we have time for a shower before the urchin arrives?”

“Yes. Trixie won’t be here for a couple of hours so we have as much time as we want.”

Lucifer gave her a lecherous grin, “Oh, darling I could spend a week in bed with you and barely get started, but we’ll make do.” He picked her up and carried her into the bathroom as she hid her face against his shoulder in embarrassment. Both of them were nude and it flustered her. 

He set her down in such a way that her body slid along his skin. As soon as her feet touched the rug, he caught her mouth in a hungry, feral kiss. Ever the tease, he turned away to start the shower. 

Chloe immediately wrapped her arms around his waist, and pressed her breasts into his back as she trailed kisses up his shoulder. She was thrilled when she felt the shiver run through him.

Shower forgotten, he turned around to pull her into his embrace. He kissed her again, needing her more with every touch. Her skin was like silk under his hands. He ran his fingers up her smooth back and then slid one palm around to cup her breast. He felt an odd whisper of pleasure in his own chest as he caressed her.

She rose up on her toes to press her mouth against his. She parted her lips and let the tip of her tongue dart out.

He immediately opened his mouth for her and once again became aware of something extra; his own desire layered with hers. He continued to kiss her, letting his tongue glide along hers; heightening their arousal until his need became too great. He groaned into her mouth as his self-control deserted him. The years of wanting her all came to a head… and suddenly his very sensitive head was more than ready. His only thought was NOW as his heart and body demanded her. His arms drew her closer as one hand wandered up into her hair to cradle the back of her head. He swiftly bent down to lift her and guide her legs to wrap around his waist.

He supported her weight effortlessly as he turned to brace her against the wall.

Unable to wait a second longer, he lowered her until he was nudging against her entrance. He carefully pushed inside, stunned by the feel of her surrounding him. 

Her hands ran up around his shoulders and into his hair as she whispered, “Yes, more.” 

It was all the encouragement he needed to urgently drive up into her welcoming heat. 

They both cried out in amazed excitement. 

Their minds and bodies were so completely in sync that they each experienced what the other felt; both the pounding heat of his body and the clenching need of hers.

Lucifer’s intense pleasure at finally being sheathed inside her was matched by the elated hunger she felt as he penetrated her. Chloe’s delicious anticipation shot through him. The empty ache of her body changed to marvelous relief as he filled her. Experimentally, he drew back and thrust deeply once more. The both cried out in ecstasy. 

He stared into her eyes, caught in the most exquisite sexual experience of his very long life as the words tumbled out of him, “Oh my God.”

Normally he would be appalled at the use of his Father’s name during sex, but in this instance, there was no getting around the fact that Chloe was absolutely perfect and designed specifically for him. His Father had outdone himself when he created her.

Chloe stared at Lucifer, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled along with the alien sensation of hard flesh sliding into tight, wet heat. In that instant, she experienced their joining as both male and female. 

Lucifer fused his mouth to hers and began to move. Any worries he had about not being able to use his power to learn her desires vanished. He knew exactly what she desired because he felt it, and desired it too.

The feedback loop of their shared pleasure continued to build until it had them both panting in need as he continued to set a steady, surging pace and she desperately clung to him.

The spiraling build of her passion burned through his veins as he buried his lips against her shoulder in delight. He mumbled words of love in a hundred different languages, while she held him tightly and chanted, “Lucifer, Lucifer.” Her high-pitched cry of pleasure was all it took to send him over the edge. His wings burst from his back in a flurry of white feathers, curling to press against the walls and ceiling of the small bathroom. The sight of his magnificent angel’s wings was too much. She ran one hand into the impossibly soft feathers and tightened around him in a searing climax. He held himself deep within her. When her orgasm triggered his own, he cried out in surrender and finally accepted his feelings. He was completely, wildly in love with her; had been for years. Chloe cried out in joy as the absolute truth of his love rushed through her. The consummation of their bond went on and on as they became one.

Finally, as their breathing slowed to normal, he reluctantly shrugged his shoulders to put his wings away. He kissed her eyelids and mouth softly before he stepped back, slowly moving out of her warmth to guide her legs onto the floor. 

She leaned against the wall, giving her shaky legs some support. She looked up at him in awe, “That was…” She searched for a description good enough for the experience and failed. Confounded she asked, “What was that???”

He grinned at her in smug satisfaction, “That, my dear, was our bond growing much, much stronger.” Uncomfortable with all the raw emotion between them, he turned the conversation toward his comfort zone. He tenderly ran his fingers along her cheek, “I must say that being able to feel your reactions as if they were my own was a first for me and something I plan to repeat as often as possible. How did the male version of sex feel to you?”

Chloe’s face went bright red but she continued to meet his eyes, “Hot. Your power and drive made me want to shout and experiencing what you felt when you entered my body was incredible.”

He greedily kissed her again, “You are incredible. Now let’s get cleaned up and eat. You are going to need all your strength. My ‘to do’ list is very short. It consists of making love with you every chance I get until I have to go back to Hell.” 

His happy mood faltered as he remembered today was all they would ever have. He decided the truth of his destruction would remain unspoken. It would be better to wait until tomorrow to tell her that the King of Hell could never come back. Her anger would be easier to withstand than her sorrow. Once he ceased to exist, she would stop having the dreams. She would heal and forget him. He shoved the heavy sadness aside and put himself back into the moment, determined to enjoy every second of his time with her.

Chloe stepped around him to start the shower again, and began to make plans, “When we first made love in the dream, I thought I felt your pleasure, but it wasn’t nearly as strong as what we just shared. I wonder if our bond will continue to get stronger in the dreams? I guess we’ll find out when you have to…” She stopped herself before she mentioned his return to Hell. Instead she took his hand and pulled him into the shower with her. “Maybe you can work out a schedule to visit?”

When he didn’t answer, she refocused on the present moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, “Have I told you how happy I am that you are here?” 

His arms curled around her waist to bring her closer. He gave her a heated look, “You might have mentioned it… but I’m listening, tell me more.”

Chloe laughed in absolute joy right up until the moment his mouth found her breast. She closed her eyes and threw back her head as Lucifer’s desire flooded her again.


	15. The Date

A while later, Dan unlocked Chloe’s front door and stepped inside, “Chloe, we’re here.” 

The first thing he saw was Lucifer sitting at the breakfast table, beaming at his radiant-looking ex-wife. 

Trixie ran toward him, “Lucifer!! You’re back!”

Lucifer let Trixie run straight into him, accepting the hug, “For a little while, child.”

She leaned back and grinned at him, “Well, I’m glad you’re here right now.” Her expressive face became thoughtful and she rose up onto her toes to whisper, “You got my message didn’t you? Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone you’re the Devil. People don’t get that you are good.”

Lucifer tilted his head down to look at her in astonishment. “Thank you, Beatrice. Are you sure you are all right with this? I would like to take you and your Mother to the beach today, but if you don’t want…”

Trixie smiled happily, “I want to, I want to! That sounds great!” She ran toward her bedroom, “I’ll get my swimsuit on.”

Dan waited until she was out of the room before he turned to Lucifer, “I thought you were out of the country… gone for good, man.” He shook his head in disgust, “I guess that was too much to ask.”

Lucifer gave him an indulgent smile, “Never give up on your dreams, Daniel. However, it’s Chloe’s needs that concern me.”

Dan didn’t miss the fact that Lucifer used Chloe’s name. He studied the man closer and noticed how absolutely relaxed Lucifer seemed. Suspicion bloomed in his mind, and with it jealousy. It grated on his nerves. “Whatever. I’m out of here.” He turned to his ex-wife, “I’ll be back around four to get Trixie.”

Chloe placed her hand on Lucifer’s sleeve, unable to stop touching him, as she nodded, “Okay, that should work.”

Dan watched her body language and studied her glowing face, “Oh Chloe. You slept with him, didn’t you?”

She frowned, “Totally none of your business, Dan.”

Lucifer placed an arm around her waist and gave Dan a self-satisfied smirk, “If you insist on knowing, we have finally had that pleasure.”

Dan narrowed his eyes in anger, but he turned and left without another word.

Chloe shook her head, “You really shouldn’t antagonize him so much.”

“Oh please. He deserved it, darling. But let’s not talk about that anymore.” He kissed her cheek, “I have something else to say.” He took her hands in his, suddenly nervous, “Chloe, I don’t want to waste any more time. I have no desire to protect my heart from you.” He took a deep breath, and let himself be vulnerable, “I love you.”

A huge smile bloomed on her face, “I know. I felt it when we made love earlier. But thank you for saying it out loud.” She squeezed his hand and kissed him softly, “I love you too.”

He got lost in the wonder of her eyes for a moment and then huffed out a small laugh. “I have no idea why it took me so many years to actually say those words.”

She thought about it, “Maybe neither of us was ready.”

“Perhaps… but today it seems easy and perfect.”

She smiled and let herself go. No more holding back. Her eyes practically glowed as she studied his face and truly saw all of him, the sweet angel, the wicked Devil and the very intelligent yet clueless human. “Yes. Perfect.”

He lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, while his eyes held hers, “Now let’s go have some fun.”

The beach was busy but it didn’t matter. A bubble of happiness seemed to surround the little family as Trixie ran back and forth into the waves and then up the beach to look for shells. Chloe and Lucifer meandered along behind her, holding hands while they laughed and kissed. They played in the water and then walked to a food truck to buy some tacos for lunch. They strolled along the boardwalk and went through some of the tourist shops. 

When they reached a jewelry store, Trixie stopped to stare at all the jewelry in the window cases. She tugged her Mom up to see, “Look, isn’t that pretty?” 

Lucifer came up behind them in time to see what Trixie pointed at. It was a silver charm bracelet with a seahorse, a sand dollar and a star attached. 

Chloe hugged her, “Yes, it certainly is.”

Trixie ran into the store, hoping her allowance money would be enough to buy it.

Chloe and Lucifer followed her in.

The sales clerk came forward, “Can I help you?”

Trixie jumped up and down in excitement, “Yes, please. I want to see the charm bracelet in the window.”

The clerk eyed Lucifer. Fast observations were made. Black slacks of excellent quality, a fine white linen shirt. Even with the sleeves rolled up and several buttons undone at the neck, the clerk knew wealth when he saw it. The blonde woman, young and beautiful in breezy cropped pants and a peasant blouse had the bearing of royalty. He sensed a sale and nodded, “Excellent choice.”

Chloe watched as Trixie tried it on, hoping to spot a price tag. 

Lucifer wandered around to a different case until a piece of jewelry caught his eye. He walked quickly back to Chloe in time to hear, “Oh baby, that is too expensive. I didn’t realize it was white gold.”

Trixie looked down in disappointment, “I know. I’ll just have to look for one made of silver.”

Lucifer caught the sales clerk’s eye, “We’ll take it.” 

Chloe looked up at him ready to argue, but Trixie bounded into his waist, and hugged him tightly, “Thank you, thank you! It’s so pretty!!”

“Trix, please go wait by the door.”

Trixie looked at her Mom, and knew the bracelet wasn’t going to be hers. She took it off and carefully handed it back to the clerk, “Okay.”

As soon as the girl was out of the way, Chloe spoke, “Lucifer, I can’t afford that.”

“I didn’t mean for you to buy it. I am buying it.”

“But, Lucifer…”

“No. Let me do this. I can afford it and I want to give the child something, okay?”

Chloe read the sincerity in Lucifer’s eyes and relented, “Yes. All right, but just this once.”

“Lovely, now you go on into the next shop and I’ll catch up in just a moment.”

“Okay, thank you, Lucifer.” She smiled in pure joy. He might deny it, but Lucifer loved Trixie. She watched him for a moment longer before she went to join her daughter by the front door to the shop.

As soon as the two were outside, Lucifer motioned to the clerk. He pointed out another very special bracelet, “I’ll take this one as well.” 

The clerk’s eyes went wide, “Yes, sir!”

Lucifer took a deep, satisfied breath. He couldn’t ask for more from his last day of existence. The lovely tokens for both Trixie and Chloe made him happy.

The drive home was quiet and comfortable. Trixie dozed in the back seat, her new charm bracelet secured on her wrist and cuddled against her chest. Chloe closed her eyes, but kept one hand on Lucifer’s free arm as he drove. He glanced over at her, taking mental pictures of her face. Whether he ended up in limbo or some unknown dimension, he hoped there would be enough left of him to carry a memory of Chloe along.

They got back just as Dan turned into the driveway. 

Trixie grabbed her bag and hugged her Mom, then Lucifer. “Thank you again. I love my bracelet and… I love you!” She pulled away and ran to Dan as Lucifer stared after her totally bemused.

Chloe rubbed her hand across his back. “She does, you know.”

“But why?”

“Believe it or not, you can be a very nice man. She appreciates your thoughts and the time you spend with her. She thinks you are funny and you talk to her like she matters.”

“I call her spawn.” He looked totally confused.

“She takes it as a funny, special nick-name. Your actions are what makes her love you.”

He gave her a nervous, quick glance, “And is that what makes you love me?”

“Your actions, your heart, your quick, clever mind, the way you take care of me and love me. Oh and did I mention, your sense of fun, your wild, devilish streak and your good heart? How could I help but be head over heels for you?” She hugged his side and led him into the house.

He settled next to her on the couch and pulled a velvet case from his suit jacket. He carefully studied her face before he slowly held it out to her, “This is for you.”

Chloe stared at the box, and then looked deep into his eyes searching, before she finally reached out to take it. She carefully opened the lid and gasped when she saw the bracelet. It was beautiful. The row of sparkling, white diamonds were set off by blood-red rubies every fifth stone. The platinum setting was delicate, which allowed the stones to shine even more. She shook her head, pretty sure she was looking at something that cost more than her car. “Oh Lucifer… it’s stunning. But…” Chloe saw his face shift into an expression of hurt and immediately stopped talking. She thought for a moment, “Why did you buy this for me?” 

He cocked his head in confusion, but tried to explain, “I thought it would suit you?” Her eyes let him know she wanted the complete truth. “Oh bugger, I bought it because the diamonds remind me of the bright sparkle of your eyes and the rubies remind me of your passionate heart and soul.”

She smiled at him and her spirit blazed like a brilliant sunrise. 

He lifted the bracelet out of the box and reached for her wrist to fasten it gently in place, “These jewels, beautiful as they are, can’t compare with your radiance, my love.”

She shifted to snuggle against him. “Thank you, Lucifer. This gift is wonderful, but all I really need is you.” 

Lucifer’s face went blank as Chloe’s words inadvertently punched a hole through his heart. His wished with every fiber of his soul that he could have the rest of eternity with her. He shook off the pain and focused on her.

With a happy sigh, she lifted her wrist to study the bracelet and said, “I think I will wear this to bed tonight.” She stood up and walked toward her bedroom. She glanced back at him and finally managed to channel some of Lucifer’s sexiness. She gave him a naughty if somewhat self-conscious smirk, “The bracelet and nothing else.”

He stared after her, both thrilled and saddened by her admission that she needed him. Then the last part of her speech filtered into his mind. His mouth hung open for a moment before his lips quirked up into a Devilish grin. He stood up and trailed behind her like a jungle cat. Their time was now. He would put all his passion, all his love into this last night. He called after her playfully, hoping to get an eye roll out of her, “You’ve finally gotten the hang of Lucinda… Lucifer likes.”


	16. Decisions and Doorways

As Lucifer enjoyed his last night with Chloe, Amenadiel paced back and forth in Linda’s living room. 

Linda watched him in silence. She took a sip of herbal tea and spoke softly, “What’s wrong?”

He glanced at her without breaking his stride. “I have to make a difficult decision. One I’m not happy about.” He hadn’t heard from Gabriel since his visit to Heaven. Obviously there was no one to take control of Hell; no one except him. Unaware of Lucifer’s deal with their Father, he struggled to do the right thing.

She put her cup aside and leaned forward, “Okay. Well, choices we make are often hard, but in the end, they create who we are. Who we will become.”

He smiled at her and stopped pacing, “So Doctor, how do I decide?”

She thought for a moment, “With your heart and your mind. Whatever you decide, if it will make your son proud one day, it’s probably the right choice.”

Amenadiel froze; amazed that she could hit the very heart of his need. He nodded and dropped to the floor beside her chair. He placed his hand over hers and kissed her gently, “Thank you. It’s very important to me that you and Charlie are proud of who I am.” He looked down, considering his next words. “Will you do something for me?”

She reacted to his solemn tone, “Yes. What is it?”

“I want our son to be the best of Heaven and Earth combined. I want him to have a rounded education of academics and the arts. I want him to travel the world and know all it’s peoples. I want him to understand the Human mind and heart. Then, when he’s ready, he will know Heaven and one day Hell.” 

Linda smiled at him, “That sounds wonderful, Amenadiel, although the part about Hell scares me... But you will be here to make sure that he grows and learns right along side me.”

He gave her a small smile but looked away as he replied, “Of course. I just wanted you to know my vision.”

She touched his shoulder, “It’s a wonderful vision. And you don’t have to worry about making decisions, you are a good man and whatever you decide will be the right answer.”

He raised his eyes to hers, ”That helps.”

She smiled at him and squeezed his hand, “Good. Now I’m going to bed.” She stood up and walked toward the bedroom before she turned back to him, “Are you coming?”

He looked at her, his eyes drinking her in, as regret and resolve bloomed inside him, “Not yet. I have some more thinking that I need to do.”

She nodded and turned away.

He stopped her, “Linda…”

She looked back at him, happy and secure.

He gave her a bright smile, “I love you.”

She grinned back at him and tipped her head, “Yeah. Me too. Good night.”

After the bedroom door closed behind her, he whispered, “Good bye.” 

He waited until he was sure she was asleep and then quietly entered the bedroom. He gazed down at his sleeping son and gently touched the boy’s tiny hand with his finger. A tear trailed down his cheek as he leaned down to kiss Charlie. Amenadiel straightened slowly, his eyes never leaving his son’s face as he whispered, “I have to do something; go somewhere I don’t want to go, but I will always love you.” 

Charlie opened his eyes and swung his little fists in unhappiness as if he understood exactly what was happening.

Amenadiel kissed one tiny hand before he turned away. With a near silent whoosh of his wings, he was gone. 

Meanwhile, in another city, Eve sat in bed eating pizza with Mazikeen. “This is the best pizza I’ve ever, ever had.”

Maze smirked, “Or maybe, you are just hungry after all the sex with me.”

Eve smiled back, and lightly squeezed Maze’ leg, “Stop bragging…” She sat her plate aside and shifted into a more comfortable position snuggled against Maze’s side, “I know you wanted to try the portal as soon as we thought of it, but I’m not sorry we had to wait for several days. I’ve really enjoyed this time with you.”

“I’ve enjoyed it too, and it doesn’t have to end.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” She gave her a quick peck of a kiss. “But it’s time now. The barrier between the dimensions should be at its weakest point. If you want to take me to Chloe, I’m ready.”

“No.” Maze shook her head, “I think we should try to create the portal here. If it fails, I don’t want Chloe and Trixie to be disappointed.”

“Good point. Okay, so we need to clear everything out of this room.”

“Why?”

“I need it to be totally empty. No distractions. When I start to imagine the door, I only want to see the place I’m trying to go.”

“Got it. Okay, let’s get the dresser and bedside table out first, then I’ll carry out the mattress, box springs and bed frame.”

The two women worked steadily until the room was bare.

Eve grabbed a piece of chalk from the kitchen and drew out a large circle on the bedroom floor. She stepped inside and pulled Maze along to stand with her. She shook out her arms and legs and stood straight. “Now, I’m going to close my eyes and think about Lucifer and Hell. Just stay next to me.”

Maze nodded, “Okay. Do your thing.” The demon stood still as she watched Eve’s face and the area outside the circle for any changes. Nothing happened other than the appearance of a bead of sweat on Eve’s forehead.

Eve shifted her weight and lifted her hands, palms outward, “I can’t locate him. Maze, take my hand and think of the exact place where Lucifer stays in Hell.”

She gripped Eve’s hand and thought of Lucifer’s rooms.

Eve nodded, “That’s right. See it, smell the incense he burns, feel the heat and hear the voices, find him for me, Maze.”

Maze ground her teeth together and growled. She kept a tight hold on Eve’s hand and imagined Lucifer’s rooms. The air around them became hotter, and with a flash, a vortex of light appeared in front of them. Sounds came through faintly, but Maze recognized the screams of pain and the smell of fear that came from those judged by the Fallen Angel. 

Eve wiped her forehead. “Okay, a bit more work and we should be able to step through.” She gave Maze a small smile and raised their joined hands, “Keep holding on, I need your strength.”

Maze gave her a triumphant laugh, “You got it, every thing I am is yours.”

Eve smiled back, “You better mean that, because I don’t think I’m ever letting go of you.”

The gateway blazed brighter as the two women locked eyes.

Eve turned back toward the portal as the light began to flicker and cursed, “Oh Hell. It’s not stable. This may take a tiny bit longer than I thought.”

Maze gritted her teeth and prepared to give whatever Eve needed to finish the job. “You can do this. Just keep going.”

Eve nodded, and pulled more energy from her connection with Maze. The tiny zing of her soul connecting with Maze’s soul shocked her enough to send a side-ways glance to her lover, “Um. I think when this is done, we need to talk… you aren’t just a demon anymore.”

Maze snorted in the belief that Eve was teasing her, “Right. I’m Mazikeen Smith and I’m awesome.” She gripped Eve’s hand tighter, “Now focus please so we can save Lucifer’s ass!”

Eve giggled, “Well the man does have a nice ass, and it would be a shame for Chloe to miss out. All right. Hell here we come.”


	17. Chloe Meet God

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, Luci can be so incredibly sweet. He's also his own worst enemy sometimes. On a different note, if the French I used in this chapter is incorrect, I totally blame the free translation service!

Back in Los Angeles, Chloe woke with Lucifer wrapped around her as the morning light streamed into the bedroom.

He nuzzled her neck and ran a hand down her side, “Good morning, Chloe.”

“Morning.” She stretched like a contented cat, and the new bracelet on her wrist sparkled like fire and ice. She turned into him and quickly kissed his lips, “Last night was incredible.”

“Thank you, darling. I’m glad you think so.” He toyed with the bullet necklace now in residence around her neck. “Why did you keep this?” 

She smiled at him, “Because you gave it to me. It means a lot. It reminds me that we are both vulnerable around each other.”

He braced his head on one arm and studied her tenderly, “I hope you realize that you are my desire and that our time together is very precious to me. You are… he switched to speaking French, ‘L'amour de mon coeur’; the love of my heart.”

Chloe’s mouth hung open for a moment, before she pulled herself together, “I could really get used to hearing that… but you are…” An image of Lucifer falling from Heaven flashed through her mind’s eye. Chloe brought her hand up to his cheek, “You are quite literally the reason for my creation. You need to know and understand that I’m completely and totally in love with you - the real you. I just hope I’m enough.” She lowered her eyes as she admitted, “I still have this fear that I’m just another notch on the bedpost and one day you’ll wake up and realize that I’m not worth it.”

He smiled a sad, gentle, smile – and addressed her worry, “You and I are very alike in so many ways. So listen carefully, you are worth more than my very existence, and our bond guarantees that there will be no getting over you. For good or bad, the Devil truly loves you.”

A slight frown appeared on her face. She knew he was telling the truth but his choice of words forcefully reminded her that he had and would die for her. It bothered her. She jumped from that thought to another; there was something beneath his words… a feeling of regret? Why? She shook off her concerns and smiled. “Oh, it’s definitely for good. Now come on. We need to get dressed.”

He reached for her as she sat up, and gently tugged her back down beside him. He shifted, pinning her beneath him. With a sense of déjà vu, he realized it was like their dream, but this time he decided to go very slowly. He studied her face, taking in the shape of her luscious lips, her high cheekbones and her gorgeous eyes. His own eyes dilated until they were almost black. He kissed her jaw and murmured, “I could look at your face for a thousand years and never grow bored.” 

Chloe looked up into his eyes, happier than she had ever been. “What would happen after the thousand years?” 

He waggled his eyebrows at her and smirked, “Then I’d find another part of you to look at.” His eyes wandered to her breasts, but he flashed her a teasing grin, “Perhaps your left hand.” 

She gave him a playful push, before he captured her hands in his, intertwining their fingers. He kissed her and any thoughts of showing off his skills while slowly seducing her vanished. Need drummed through his body. They made love and Lucifer watched her face the entire time. 

Chloe gave a broken cry of elation as he reached his own release. With a shout of satisfaction, he arched his body into hers. His orgasm was intense as he gave all he was. But even as he gave, her boundless love refilled his heart and soul. 

She kissed his chest and ran her hands along his back as she waited for her pulse to slow. She smiled against his skin, so crazy in love that she could barely breath.

They floated in contentment as he continued to kiss her, wanting to make the moment last forever. Eventually he released her and reluctantly allowed her to get up. They dressed despite constant kisses and lingering caresses. With a final quick kiss she reached for his hand to lead him into the kitchen.

As she poured coffee, Chloe noticed the shift in Lucifer’s mood. All his walls were up and he was deep in thought. By the time she finished preparing some toast, she found him at the breakfast bar halfway through a bottle of her white wine. He was drinking it from a juice glass. He tossed back another shot as she watched. She lightly touched his wrist. “What’s wrong? What are you thinking about?

He turned to look at her, his expression somber. “I love you very much, but I have to leave. I can’t ever come back, Chloe.”

“No... What do you mean? The dreams will… or you could visit…”

He looked away, unable to bear the pain he was about to cause. “No. I’m going to block the dreams. I can’t be with you ever again, Detective. When I leave here today, it will be over.”

“So I’m the Detective again?” She gave him a look of total disbelief. “How can it be over? We just shared one wonderful day and two incredible nights.”

He slammed his glass down on the counter, “Yes and that’s all there is. I want you to forget me and find someone else.” 

Chloe didn’t know what was happening, but she didn’t back down, “I know you love me.”

“Yes. The love is real, and it’s nothing you’ve done. But the Devil doesn’t do long distance relationships and you can’t live in your dreams. Do you understand?” He snapped the final words at her, and let his eyes flash red.

Hurt, Chloe stared at him, unable to believe he would do this to her again. She looked directly into his red eyes and saw past them into his very soul. 

He couldn’t look away and his eyes reverted to rich chocolate brown. His anger morphed into so much pain and sorrow that Chloe nearly doubled over in empathy.

Lucifer lifted one hand as if to reach for her, before he curled his fingers into a fist and lowered his arm in defeat. “I can’t do this.”

Upset and confused, her instincts told her to wrap her arms around him and never let go, but before she could move, a man appeared in the middle of her living room and looked expectantly at Lucifer, “Ready?”

Lucifer wrenched his eyes away from Chloe and frowned, “Dad, what are you doing here? I don’t want you to destroy me in front of her… The point was to give her back her life, and eventually let her be happy again.”

Chloe tried to focus on Lucifer’s words, but God was standing in her living room. God. She looked back and forth between the two men before her brain finally processed the key piece of information, “Wait, what do you mean ‘destroy’?”

God smiled at her, “I told Lucifer that I can’t sever the bond between you two, one of you has to be destroyed to break it.”

Chloe glared angrily at Lucifer, “So that’s what your break-up speech was about? You want me to forget you, while you go off and die?” She clenched her jaw; “I would really like to shoot you, right now.” She turned her anger toward God, “I take it he volunteered to be destroyed?”

“Well yes. But it’s because he loves you so very much, my child. So, we should get on with this.” God turned toward Lucifer with a menacing look and raised both hands with a dramatic flourish.

Lucifer stared at him as if he had lost his mind. His Dad didn’t need any threatening, theatrical gestures to destroy him.

Chloe reacted to the obvious threat and jumped into action. She bolted to place herself in front of Lucifer, and shielded him with her body while she faced down God with a stern frown. “Wait! If you destroy him, then you have to destroy me too, because I won’t stand aside.” She shook her head fiercely, “You are his father. How can you even consider hurting him?”

Lucifer stared at her in wonder. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder and turned her so that she faced him, “Chloe…” Her name came from his lips like a prayer. She was willing to fight God for their love. He gazed at her in absolute awe, as he finally understood. “I’m sorry.”

She gave God another fierce look before she turned her attention to Lucifer, “What are you sorry for?”

“I did it again. I took it upon myself to decide for both of us and that was wrong.” He frowned, “I should have told you that we are connected forever, but I’m stuck ruling Hell. I thought that if I freed you from this bond, you could find happiness again. Now I realize I should have discussed all the options with you, then at least you would understand why I asked Dad to..., well you know.”

She gazed up at him, a tiny smile on her lips, “Finally.” She squeezed his hand gently, “I understand you are used to making decisions for everyone, but I want us to be partners who work together to face our problems. So no more pushing me away when things get tough. It won’t work. I want your word, that you will never break up with me again, unless you truly stop loving me.”

Lucifer brought his hand up to cup her cheek, “You have my word.” He frowned down at her, “I meant to protect you, but I hurt us both. And even though I thought I was doing the right thing, I couldn’t go through with it. I was about to beg your forgiveness. I love you too much to walk away.”

Chloe gave him an encouraging smile. “Me too. So our bond stays in place. We’ll find a way to get you out of Hell even if it takes fifty years, because I’d rather wait for you than live a life with someone else.” 

God loved it when one of his plans came together. He smiled in satisfaction and interrupted them, “That’s so good to hear, but living without Lucifer isn’t the endgame.”

It was Lucifer’s turn to step in front of Chloe and face his father in confusion, “What do you mean? You gave me one day.”

“No son. That was your idea. I told you to go and be with her.” He laughed in obvious delight, “I meant forever.”

The frown on Lucifer’s face turned into the most beautiful smile Chloe had ever seen. 

She smiled right back at him, her heart bursting with joy. 

He kissed her, and lifted her off her feet in his excitement, “You heard my Father. I don’t have to leave you!” 

After a moment, curiosity and suspicion overtook him. He turned to face his father. “Hold on… If I can be with her forever, then why are you here?”

God flicked his eyes toward Chloe, “I thought you could use some help getting out of the terrible break-up mess you put yourself into. Women hate it when you use the old ‘it’s not you, it’s me’ line.” He leaned closer to Lucifer, eyes twinkling, “But it looks like you didn’t need my help there after all. So, if you would like to see how I handle the situation with Hell, come along.”

Lucifer turned back to Chloe, “Will you be all right if I go with him?”

Chloe gripped his hand tighter, “Are you sure?”

God interrupted them, ‘She should come with us.”


	18. The New King of Hell

Chloe felt her long-overdue nervous breakdown was imminent. She looked up at Lucifer with eyes that clearly said ‘you have got to be kidding me’ and gave a slightly manic laugh. God had just casually stated that she should go to Hell, literally. Before she could get out a single word of argument, she was there. 

Lucifer immediately sucked in a sharp breath. The pain that had been absent during his time with Chloe, returned twice as strong. 

Chloe also gasped, but for a different reason. Her heart pounded and goose bumps formed on the skin of her arms. Being in Hell felt like facing a psychopath with no backup. It was pain with a laser-focus and tremendous fear that threatened to overwhelm her. She gripped Lucifer’s hand with all her strength.

Lucifer pulled her toward him and gazed into her eyes. With a very slight smile he calmed her, “It’s all right, love. I still rule here. Nothing of mine will harm you.” 

She glanced at him, knowing that he was trying to convince himself as well as her, but she nodded and did her best to smile back. Even so, she was still too distracted by the horrific sounds of Hell to notice that his face had gone pale. 

God studied them both in silent fascination. “All good there?” He waited until they both turned their attention to him. He moved to the side of the room and looked expectantly down a corridor, “Now watch.”

Seconds later, Amenadiel soared into the room. “Luci? I need to talk to you.” He looked at Lucifer, frowned at Chloe in surprise, and then shifted his attention to the other man in the room who seemed oddly familiar, “Father?”

“Yes, son. What can I do for you?”

Amenadiel looked confused to find his Father and Chloe in Hell, but he stood tall and made his choice, “I volunteer to rule Hell.” He looked around in disgust but stuck to his decision, “Lucifer deserves to be with Chloe.”

God nodded happily, “Very kind of you to offer such a sacrifice.” He smiled at Chloe and with a flourish directed everyone’s attention to the opposite wall, “But wait, there’s more…”

Everyone turned as a vortex of light appeared in the room. Maze leapt through the portal, a blade in each hand and her demon face on full display. Satisfied there was no immediate threat, but still fiercely ready to protect Eve, she called out, “It’s okay.” 

Eve happily stepped through the rift right behind her. Her child-like excitement was evident as she gleefully shouted, “Lucifer, we made a portal for you. We can take you to Chloe!” She froze when she noticed that Chloe was right in front of her. She smiled in acceptance, “Or we can go home, because you’ve already figured it out.”

Maze bowed her head ever so slightly to Lucifer, “You look terrible.” Then she studied everyone else in confusion and growled, “Amenadiel, what are you and Chloe doing here? Did you find a replacement for Lucifer?”

Amenadiel shook his head, “Not exactly.” He turned his gaze, leading Maze and Eve to notice the being behind him, “Dad, you already know Eve, but this is Mazikeen.”

God tipped his head slightly, “Ah yes. I know.” 

His next words were cut off as a loud commotion made them all turn toward the hall outside of Lucifer’s room. Shouts, thuds and crashes got closer and closer, until the bedroom door slammed open. Michael forced his way in, despite the three demons hanging off him. He shrugged them off and scanned his surroundings. He turned to Lucifer, “I heard you need someone to guard Hell for you.”

Lucifer stared at his twin, and accepted the unspoken apology. “As if you could replace me…” They gave each other tentative nods of respect as the demons hastily withdrew.

God surveyed the crowd around his son, “Lucifer, look at the support you have garnered. Not only here, but in Los Angeles and in Heaven. You have built a family of your own, Light bringer.” 

Lucifer blinked back the sudden tears in his eyes, amazed by the show of support. 

God smiled at Michael, Amenadiel, Eve and Maze. “I appreciate all your efforts, but between all the human family in Los Angeles praying for Lucifer, the growing number of souls and angels backing him in Heaven, baby Charlie worrying about his Dad, Beatrice worrying about her Mother and Lucifer, and Maze and Eve cutting holes through time and space, I can’t get anything else done. Michael, you are needed in Heaven. Another angel will replace Lucifer.” 

Amenadiel sucked in a dismayed breath as he realized he was back as the top contender to rule Hell. 

God gave him a quizzical frown before He continued; “I’ve come up with my own solution for Hell. Everyone please stand back.” 

The group all moved to stand against the far wall of the room.

Lucifer leaned heavily against Chloe, his breathing rapid. She looked up at him in concern, and did her best to brace him as they stood hand in hand, not sure what to expect. Lucifer winced in pain and tried to ignore the weakness that began to drag at him the moment he entered Hell.

The next instant Uriel appeared before them. The angel of patterns stood very still, as he tried to piece together missing memories. He had no idea how he came to be in Hell or what he had been doing just prior. There was a dark, empty hole between the present moment in Hell and his fight with his brother. He ignored the small crowd gathered in the room and focused on his last memory as he looked at Lucifer. “Interesting. I could have sworn you stabbed me with Azrael’s blade.”

“I did brother. I’m so sorry, but you were going to destroy Mum and kill Chloe.”

“That’s right I was.” He smiled maliciously at Chloe, “Thank you for bringing her to me!”

Uriel bent down and set a small smooth stone on the floor. He took a step forward at the same moment that Lucifer swiftly walked to meet him, determined to keep Uriel as far away from Chloe as possible. Lucifer winced, but still managed to look like an avenging angel, “You won’t touch her.” 

Uriel stopped short as he studied his brother, noting the sheen of sweat on his brow and the slight glaze of pain in his eyes. “How amusing. From the look of you, all I have to do is keep you here a few more hours. Your little girlfriend is already taken care of.”

Lucifer’s eyes went blood red, as he moved right up into his brother’s personal space, but before he could say anything, God’s voice rang out, “Uriel!”

The angel turned in shock, “Father? Is that you?”

“Yes son and I am most displeased.”

“But Father…”

“No. Your actions have become short-sighted; you must look to the patterns not a hundred years hence, but thousands, millions.” God extended his arms, “You’ve been in limbo since you lost your fight with Lucifer, but I have brought you back. You will rule over Hell in Lucifer’s place.”

Uriel shrank back, “No.”

Amenadiel’s exuberant cry cut through the pronouncement, “Yes!! Thank you! Thank you!” 

Everyone turned to look at him. He looked down as he tried to wipe the relieved smile off his face, “Sorry.”

God looked at Uriel expectantly.

The angel shook his head in disbelief, “I never imagined an outcome like this…” He stared at his Father, as his future became clear. A new path waited for him through all the shifting currents of time. He bowed his head in silent acceptance, “I will do your will.”

God gave him a stern look, “This is what you need, my son. Now before you take your place upon the throne of Hell, take a good look at the woman you thought to destroy.”

The angel glanced at Michael, Amenadiel, Eve and Maze in embarrassment, before he finally faced Chloe. He focused his entire attention on her. He cocked his head to one side as the patterns fell into place, he took a step back and his eyes widened in surprise. Chloe’s path twined with Lucifer’s bringing about a glorious ascension not only on the Earthly plane, but in Heaven and Hell as well. Lucifer and Chloe’s love was the lynchpin that held a shining future in place. Their adventures together spread into eternity. Amazed by what he saw, Uriel gave his Father a questioning look. 

God nodded, “Yes. It’s meant to be.” With a final stern look, he turned his back on Uriel, “We will talk again in two thousand years.”

Uriel’s face drained of all color as he looked down at the small stone he had previously placed on the floor. He shook his head in fear, “Oh Father. I’ve made a terrible mistake.”

Lucifer followed his glance and anguish tore through him as he realized Uriel had set an event into motion that would lead to Chloe’s death. A yell of denial ripped him apart, “No!”

Desperate to stop the unstoppable, he kicked the rock aside and turned to run toward Chloe.


	19. Eternal Clucifer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers. This is it. Thanks for all the kind comments. For those of you reading again, yes, I did replace this chapter. I think it works better. Happy Holidays!

Uriel looked on helplessly as the pattern he set into motion played out. Lucifer kicked the stone aside just as Uriel knew he would.

When Lucifer yelled, the demon guarding the door to the King’s chambers slammed into the room as he reached for his blade. With one look he spotted the threat. He aimed at Uriel and drew back his arm. Just as he was ready to release the knife his foot slipped on a small stone. The stone skittered away as the demon fell. His aim went wide and the blade flew toward Chloe. 

Lucifer jumped in front of her as the knife sped toward them. The small stone somehow made it’s way under Lucifer’s shoe and he slipped sideways, hitting the floor hard. 

Azrael, the angel of death, appeared in the room summoned by the imminent loss of life. She was horrified to see her next assignment was Chloe. 

From Chloe’s perspective, the scene started as she watched Uriel and Lucifer talk, not at all sure what was happening between them. She heard Lucifer yell, and then turn to run toward her, only to slip and fall. She leaned down to offer her hand, totally unaware that death waited for her. The blade sang through the air on a direct path for her heart. Just before impact, the blade stopped in midair, vibrating within inches of Chloe’s chest. Chloe stood frozen, her body bent forward to reach for Lucifer, with her concerned face tipped down to his. 

Lucifer looked up into her beautiful eyes, and then glance at the knife suspended so close to her fragile body. One more beat of his heart and the blade would have killed her. He stood up and with careful fingers reached out to snatch the knife from it’s destined path. 

Azrael gave a great sigh of relief and disappeared. 

Time resumed and Chloe jerked back in confusion. Lucifer was no longer on the floor. Impossibly, he now stood directly in front of her. The instantaneous change in his location was very jarring, even though she had seen it happen once before. She decided to ignore the event, as it was only a minor oddity in a day full of inconceivable moments. She smiled and touched his chest, “Are you okay?”

He huffed out a slightly crazed laugh, “No, darling. I don’t believe I am.” He used one arm to pull her into a tight embrace, his head tipped down against her hair. “But I will be.” He held the blade as far away from her body as possible while he pulled Chloe closer. 

Amenadiel wiped the sweat from his brow and relaxed. 

When Amenadiel instinctively protected Chloe by stopping time, Michael leapt forward to deal with the threat at its source. He punched Uriel in the jaw, determined to hold his brother at bay.

Maze also leapt forward to put her blade against Uriel’s throat from behind.

Uriel raised his hands in surrender, “Stop. I’m sorry. I won’t do anything else. I see that she must live.” He stepped back from Maze and Michael to manifest his wings, tears of disgrace on his cheeks. 

Chloe’s destruction would have been the first domino to fall, setting off a cascade of disasters. Wonderful events would wither before they could come into existence; her family and friends would be twisted and scarred by her loss. Worst of all, her death would set Lucifer on a path of absolute hate; finally becoming the monster he often proclaimed himself to be. 

But her life… A small smile curled Uriel’s lip as he thought of his brother. Lucifer was in for one Hell of a ride to Heaven. Humbled, Uriel flew toward the high throne to do as his Father commanded.

Lucifer, after taking a moment to steady his pounding heart, released Chloe and handed the demon blade back to his shaken guard. He then turned to clap Amenadiel on the back, “Thank you, brother. I didn’t know you had regained your power to control time.”

Amenadiel glanced curiously at his Father and gave Lucifer a shaky smile, “Neither did I.”

God waited quietly while the entire scene played out. He rubbed his hands together briskly, “So glad that’s over. Now we can move on to the rest.” 

Chloe gave Lucifer a questioning look. 

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged weakly as if to say, not a clue… 

Eve walked to Maze and gently put her palm against the demon’s true face, “Let’s go home.”

God smiled, “Michael please go back to the Silver City. Amenadiel please accompany Eve and Maze through the portal and make sure it is erased before you go home to Linda and Charlie. I’ll take care of these two.” He turned to Chloe, “Now little miracle, let’s get Lucifer out of here before he passes out.”

Instantly they stood in Lucifer’s penthouse. God held them both in his loving gaze, “Feeling better son?”

Lucifer leaned away from Chloe and smiled, “Yes, actually. I feel wonderful.”

God nodded, “Hell was rejecting you. You wouldn’t have lasted another day down there.”

“So, I’m truly retired now?”

“Yes, my son. The future is yours to make. You two are bonded, but you also have free will. As long as you love, you will stay together. Lucifer. You shape your world. Age with her, or be immortal. Keep your powers or live as a human. Make her immortal, or care for her through the stages of her life. The decisions are yours and hers. The Silver City will await you both when the time is right.”

God slowly faded away with one final thought, “Oh, and kiss Beatrice and Charlie for me. Children are the future, you know.”

Lucifer did a double take, “How strange. I wonder what He has up his sleeve this time?”

Chloe shrugged, “No idea, but you heard your Father.” She gave him a sexy grin and tried to imitate his accent, “You’re Lucifer Bloody Morningstar, and you’re all mine, darling...”

Lucifer smiled in absolute joy as he laughed, “I’m free! I’m really free.” He pulled her into his arms and twirled her around.

She laughed with him, but quickly became serious, “You are free and I don’t want you to stay with me just because I was made for you.” She held his gaze, desperate to make her point. “I chose you, Lucifer, but I’ll understand if you feel differently now. You don’t have to protect me, or Trixie or Charlie from Hell. We are safe, so your life can be whatever you desire.” She gave him a slight smile to underscore her words.

Lucifer shook his head in wonder, “You really are the most amazing woman. But I chose you too. Almost from the first moment I saw you.” He saw the doubt in her eyes, and cupped her cheek tenderly, “Shall I sing eternal flame to you again?”

Chloe’s eyes widened as his words registered. All those years ago, he was singing to her. She buried her face against his chest in happiness and mumbled, “I’ll definitely need you to do that at some point.” 

He nodded, and made a mental note to sing to her in the morning. 

Suddenly it was all too much. Without Amenadiel’s help, Uriel would have succeeded. Chloe would be lost to him. He silently thanked Dad that she was unaware of her near death. He pulled her closer to wrap her tightly in his arms. “Chloe. Chloe. I can hardly believe we’re back in Los Angeles and we have a chance at a future.” He held her, afraid to let go. “If I’m in another dream, please don’t tell me.” 

Her hands held him just as tightly, “No more dreams. We’re going to be too busy living.”

He nodded and lessened his grip on her to a more tolerable level, somewhere slightly below desperation. With a ghost of a smile, he attempted to find his footing in their budding relationship. “So, what do you think about taking me back as your consultant on cases?”

She gave him a considering look, “Hmmm… I don’t know. They assigned me a new partner and she’s really good at completing paperwork.”

He frowned in consternation, “Boring. But if you take me back, I might consider helping with the paperwork from now on.”

She ran her hand along his shoulder, “All right. That sounds fair.” She dropped her eyes, “So, what do you think about being exclusive in our romantic relationship?”

“Need you ask?”

She nodded, “Yes. I need to hear you say it, please.”

He looked into her eyes and saw the insecurity lurking there. It astounded him that she didn’t realize the depth of his feelings, but then he thought about all the misunderstandings and misguided attempts to protect her. Apparently, even with their growing bond, there was room for some old fashioned romance. He decided it was time to lay his heart at her feet. “Chloe Jane Decker. I love you to a nauseating degree. The former King of Hell is head over heals, tilting at windmills, bloody well in love. It’s so bad, I might break into a Disney song.” 

He looked so revolted by the idea that Chloe clapped a hand over her mouth to stop her laughter, but at the same time, the truth of his love thrilled her.

He dipped his head so that his lips brushed her ear as he whispered, “I give you my word that from now on, you will be my only lover.” 

Chloe shivered in his arms. “Lucifer Morningstar, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

He smirked at her, “Luckily you will never have to find out.” He gave her a considering look and then tugged her quickly toward the elevator, “Now let’s go get your red dress from Ella. I want to take you out, show you off, and then ravish you until neither one of us can walk.”

As soon as the elevators doors opened, Chloe pulled him in and pinned him against the wall. Her eyes were like crystal fire and her lips teased his as she whispered, “Only if I get to ravish you first…”

Lucifer smiled down at her, his eyes at half-mast as he casually reached over to lock off the elevator, “Ravish away my love, I’m all yours.”

Unable to help herself she muttered, “Thank God.”

Lucifer began to unbutton her shirt as he nodded at her, “Yes, I believe I will.”


End file.
